5 Pretty Maids
by Maple Story of Anime of COCA
Summary: My friends and I are needed to open KH and give back the hearts to the Nobodys of organization XIII ... But we swore to torment them or die of laughter in the process. What will happen? R&R MarluxiaXOC DemyxXOC ZexionXOC? AxelXOC Indef. Hiatus
1. Teennapped

Okidoki… I've started a new KH fic, (don't you people DARE think I've forgoten about the other ones!!!) since a need a change of ideas once in a while. Read on to find out what's it about...

Disclaimer: If I owned any one of the Kingdom Hearts characters, do you seriously think I would be sitting here typing/daydreaming about them? I also don't own or but the people who do are my heroes!! UsE yOuR cOmMoN sEnSe PlEaSe. , . ,

* * *

"**BEEP! –vibrate-vibrate- BEEP! –vibrate-vibrate- BEEP! –vibrate-vibrate-…" **

At this I had finally found my cell phone in the wretched depths of my Lunch Box since my back pack was so over stuffed with useless junk like school textbooks, homework, binders and all the other crud school staff called "_Necessary equipment for learning and note taking that will help us further along in life_". Yeah right, _-that sentence-_ my butt...-ocks. Anyway, if not for the caller ID that said 'Caitlin', I would have smashed the phone for only having ONE function: crudiness.

"Yes, YES?" I said into the mouth piece while (must I note) unsuccessfully trying to mute out the the "supreme" graders of my school, or pretty much any one in a higher grade than mine, and being a freshman, lets just stay it wasn't the cool, mute, peaceful bus ride through fields of cared for flowers that most nerds/geeks imagined it to be, while being beat up that is.

"Are you dead yet?" She asked. " 'Cus after being hit by this many flying binders and papers, I'm too numb/covered in too many layers of blood to feel anything. So naturally, I think I'm quite pleasantly dead." Caitlin continued.

"No. Not yet. But I do keep on seeing a bright like at the end of a loooong black tunnel…" I said in between gasps as the person sitting next to me, pushed me into the window, so she could have a 'foot fight' with her friend across the isle.

"Dam, I'm gonna petition the school board as soon as I get out of the hospital after getting of this bus. And to point out that it's only the first day of High School!! DAM!!" I heard a loud THUD on the other end of the line, and immediately wondered what could have made that sound on a presumably cramped bus such as mine. But then I thought that I would rather (hopefully) life out the remaining bus ride not knowing.

"Um, Caitlin? I got to go, I think my bus driver caught me, and yet didn't notice the 4 inch binder the caught my head 2 seconds ago. See ya." I think there was a strangled reply from my friend, but let's just say there wasn't one. They cops now have more evidence that she was killed…IF she was killed…..which for some reason went under the 'STRONGLY BELIEVED IN' category of my quite spacious mind. With this I turned off the cell, as we rounded the corner and pulled up in front of the school building-thing.

Once we got off the bus, those already accustomed to this prison-of-a-school went to 'meet' their teachers, in more truth full words-smoke, then carelessly setting the bathrooms on fire (morale: when you do something 'bad' and 'carelessly' it usually fails).

The school went through mostly the same way as most first school days do. Get to know your nice homeroom teacher, go to next classes and get to know those teachers, then go to last period of lunch and eat tofu-like tasting food, and then follow up with the last teachers and back to homeroom.

There were a few things I was happy about: first, the supreme graders weren't able to put me down NOR my friends in any of the multiple fights we got in, my teachers hadn't managed to put me down completely yet, and best of all: my lunch period was shared with my 4 friends: Caitlin, Luyi, Emily and Jenny. But school had ended and I found myself once again on the suicidal bus to be brought home.

Home. A somewhat awkward name if you're living my life. Today was different though. Today 'home' meant alone but not lonely, alone but not scared, alone but not wishing for an alternative. Sometimes, like any other teen, I get fed up even with my family and days like these when there will be no one home until Sunday night…and that was in like 6 days!!

My brother had some sort of play date with a friend of his in California, which oh-so conveniently overlapped the beginning of the school year. And since there was no way he would be allowed to stay there alone, my mom went along while my dad was away on a business meeting in the same town in California. The last few days of the summer vacation/the first few days of my personal vacation were filled with chores and organization of the house for my liking, but starting today, I had almost a week to enjoy every home-related aspect of my Kingdom Hearts obsessed life. Well, every aspect except for school, that is.

Kingdom Hearts. God dang I loved that game. And if you asked me for a reason, you would be waiting for a long, long time, my dear reader. But you see, I loved it, except I didn't have the game. I did, however, have super-high speed internet, a cell phone (don't dare ask how I use it in relation with KH), four also KH obsessed friends, and last but certainly not least, a full color printer/scanner/copier!! What else, apart from the game itself, millions of smexy posters, and the characters themselves, does a kid need?!

Ok… Moment of self introduction over.

My name is Alena by the way.

So I got home. And immediately wanted to turn around and run when I put my food over the door step. I'm not psychic or anything, but like anyone else would, I knew that someone either was here or is still here. Key fact: who ever they were, they weren't supposed to be here. I blinked and waited to hear any suspicious sound or scent, anything. But after 5 minutes of concentrating on something that was probably not even there, not to mention in a position with one foot in the air and in the house while the rest of me was still on the front porch, I decided to wave off this feeling as my usually daily paranoid thoughts.

I propped my now MUCH lighter bag on a show drawer that was standing in the corner of the hall way. No homework was given, so I grabbed my cell phone (I am too lazy to insult the piece of junk now), 3 ham and cheese sandwiches from the fridge, 2 cans of Brisk Ice Tea, and promptly descended the stair case into my chilly yet homey basement, where my dad had located our half year old computer. Heh, if I had time to enjoy myself for practically 6 days, I was sooo not gonna waste them.

I typed in one of my favorite KH websites, " …waited for the page to load….and when it did, I went straight to the KH2 cut scenes files. I wanted to see some latest game scenes. "Page not found." Stated my computer's screen.

"Oh well. Maybe the owner is dubbing some new cut scence…lets go to DevianArt and YouTube instead." I said to nothingness in particular. Yet a small thud behind me caused me to whip around and almost fall off of the swively chair I was sitting on. Spying nothing misplaced, in the already misplaced basement (first, I spend enough time in the basement to spot a dust bunny out of place, and second, misplaced is my version of homey. This should give you an idea of how my room/house looks like. xD). Nothing. I turned back to the screen. The pages of DeviantArt and YouTube had loaded successfully.

Opening up the DA page, I typed in the first KH character name to come into my head: Xigbar. While my super-high-speed-internet loaded I pulled up the YT page and typed in, Organization XII in the search bar. Orgy 13 were half the time my most favorite people to look up. And as the screen went blank from loading, I went back to DA. And gasped. "No such requests found" again? I went over to YT and gazed at the screen in awe…"There are no videos for Organization XIII"

"The heck?" I asked my self, or more like my sanity. I typed Xemnas in the search bar instead of Organization XIII. Nothing came up. A little freaked with my paranoia acting up, I pulled out my cell phone, thought my home phone was closer, and dialed the first number I could remember. It was Luyi's.

Riing….Riing….Riing…Rii-

"Hi Alena!" Said Luyi when she picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"If I said 'not much', I'd be lying." I said, my voice shaking for some reason.

"What's wrong then?"

"Are you near a computer right now? I want you to check something for me, 'cuz my paranoia is bothering me."

"Sure thing. I was about to go on anyway. So what do you want me to check?"

"Go to YouTube, and type in 'Organization XIII' please."

"Ok. It's loading, wait."

"Done?"

"Yes, but it says that none videos are found…That's weird."

"So it's that way for you too…Ditto on this end. But nothing related to the Organization XIII comes up anywhere, even on DeviantArt."

"What about KH-Vids?"

"The page loads, but if you go to the KH2 cut scene part, it says that the page is not found."

"Oh."

"I'm scared now."

"Your not the only one. How about I call Caitlin and see I she has the same problem."

"I'll cover Emily then."

"Oh, and Alena? Don't over react. I'm sure nothing is wrong."

"…"

"Bye then."

"Bye." I put the phone down. And reached for the home phone, I hadn't yet had time to transfer Emily's number into my cell. The phone suddenly rang. The caller ID stated Jenny. I picked up, since Jenny was an Orgy 13 fan too.

"Hey, Jenny"

"Hey Alena. By any chance are you on the computer right now?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am."

"Does anything related to Organization XIII load on your computer?"

"Nope."

"Same here, and I also called Emily and she said the same thing."

"I just got off the phone with Luyi who is now calling Caitlin to ask her the same thing."

"This is soo freaky, it's scary."

"Hey, you're not the one with the case of minor paranoia."

"True, but this only makes the situation seem worse."

"What are we gonna do now though?"

"I don't kn- BAM!!"

"Um…Jenny?"

"Ok. Something just crashed in my kitchen. But no one's home yet?"

"A breeze?"

"Hopefully yes. You know what I'm going to go check it out."

"Don't. Or at least sneak back in from the out side."

"Wow, you're paranoid today Alena."

"Thanks. Meanwhile I'm gonna go grab me another soda."

"Thanks for your support during my time of need Alena."

"Welcome. Byee." I hung up. A feeling in my stomach prevented me from wanted to know what had crashed in Jenny's unoccupied kitchen.

Feeling thirsty, I got up an hurriedly moved towards the exit from the basement. I was scared even if I was too proud to show it. Only did I catch my breath when I emerged from the depths of the dark basement into the sunlight lit kitchen. I sat down in a chair and put my head on my hands on the table. A least here it felt safe…er.

I could feel my eye lids slowly droop, and every blink become longer and longer. I was almost in a KH dream when a loud CRASH from below made me finally fall of my chair. Who ever was downstairs now definitely heard my crash, if I definitely heard theirs. And I DEFINITELY heard theirs. My stomach turned upside down and I gulped.

I could hear voices.

"Dang, Can't ya ever go through life with out making a mess?" Asked the first voice.

"As if. Course' he can't." said a second voice.

"HEY!!" Yelped a third voice. "It was your fault too!!"

"QUIET!" whispered the second voice harshly. "She'll hear us."

"I think she already did." Said the first voice calmly. It was true. The first 2 lines of the convo gave my brain enough info to get my but of the floor and run. And boy, are your footsteps loud when you are scared.

All I could think of was of running. I would call for help, but my cell was still in the basement, and it would have to be hell on Earth to get me down there (technically, a basement is mostly Under Ground).

Let's just say my running didn't take me far. When I started running, I had already heard footsteps on the stairs, my best hope was a few seconds of them getting open the door from my brother's latest prank, glue-the-door-to-the-frame.

Well, my hopes never last to long, and this one was no exception. I wasn't even at the front door when the basement door blasted open in a flurry of dancing flames, of course I didn't know that. I screamed. I think that made the peoples freeze in their tracks.

I made a mistake. I looked back. My mouth popped open. I stared at the people. They were: Axel and Roxas.

"Axel and Roxas?" I mumbled, confusedely. It took me a second to comprehend the 3rd fact. Where was the third voice?

I whipped around only to be staring at a yellow eye and an eye patch. It was Xigbar. He was hanging upside down, and I was freaked out. My second scream got stuck somewhere in my throat, but I had a feeling if I did scream I'd be someone's next target practice.

I felt a hand clap me on my shoulder.

"Sorry, about this." Said the owner of the hand, as his second one hit me in the back of my neck…hard.

The whole world went blank.

* * *

So how did you guys like the first chapter of my new story? You know what? Press that little button down there and tell me in virtual ink, how about that hm? 


	2. Rabid Wake Up Calls, and Insults

I am SOOOO sorry for not updating "When Dimensions Collide" before updating this one. It's not that I have writers block, but I am having a problem developing one of my OC's part in the story (which involves bonding with the character she's SUPPOSED to be getting paired up with in the end), and it is kind of hard writing super-long chapters and keeping your mind on them all the same (if you people saw my grades for Language Arts, you'd wonder why the freak I'm even bothering to write something as mind absorbing as a fanfiction………..but since you can't, who cares?).

Disclaimer: Refer to any disclaimer in any KH story that defies any claim to the characters or any songs… or other people like Michael Jackson.

A/N: I do have my friends kidnapping scenes planned out, but for the sake of moving along, I'll just tell you roughly what happened, but I won't go into detail, unless it is clearly request in **10** reviews (note the ten people!! Note the TEN!!! TO TO TF, you do not count).

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Ya think they might have hit her too hard?"

"Well, at least she isn't bleeding. Xaldin hit me in the back with one of his flippin' spears to knock me out. Which, by the way, is sharp on ALL sides."

"Good point. But any idea how we gonna wake her up. In a NON violent way?"

"Darn. And no."

"Maybe we could try waking Emil and Jenny and asking them…"

"Ok."

And so I was left there to lie on the cold stone floor since I'm impossible to wake up if I don't want to (and yes people, my brain knows if I want to or don't want to wake up…You should see my attendance sheet too. But since you can't, this parenthesized remark is utterly pointless).

Now lets just all forget about me and see how the heck Luyi and Caitlin will wake up the other two.

"I don't feel like getting kicked in the large intestine and then getting it ripped out, so lets try Emily first." Said Caitlin, as she and Luyi stood over the body that possessed intestine kicking and ripping out skillz.

"Good point." Said Luyi as they promptly walked over to Emily.

"Here, Alena told me the way she would get Em's head out of the gutter on level 9 or below." (I will explain my these levels that randomly came into my head as I was writing this very sentence at the end of the chapter). Continued Luyi (She's a girl, and her name is pronounced Lucy As in "I love Lucy").

"Ok then, begin."

"Ok. –towards Emily now- Em. We have just received word from a...reliable source, that Demyx has finally chosen his girlfriend, and I'm sorry to say that you weren't the one."

Emily's eyes snapped open.

Lets just say that it was a good thing that the people who were watching them did not have sound installed in the cameras. The next 67 seconds went somewhat like this:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M GONNA DISTROY EVERY SINGLE COMPETITOR UNTIL I GET DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE YOU MARY-SUES, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Screamed Emily at the top of her lungs. That was precisely what lasted 67 seconds.

"Emily! Calm down! We couldn't think of a way to wake you up, so we made it up! Demyx didn't do anything! Well except splash me in the face with water."

"Oh. Allrighty then. Nighty night." Stated Emily, before falling back down to sleep.

5 seconds…

9 seconds…

17 seconds…

20 seconds…

25 seconds…

38 seconds…

49 seconds…

56 seconds…

67 seconds…

71 seconds…

85 seconds…

90 seconds…

…And by the time the words: Demyx, splashed, me, reached Emily's brain and she shot up from her dream, which was nestled in the depths of the gutter by the way, you could have sworn that Luyi and Caitlin aged a bit. Now back to the subject.

"OMG!!! WHAT THE FREAK AND WHERE AM I?????????????? But first, where's Demyx?" Screamed Emily, before finally noticing her too friends that aged by 1 ½ minutes. (A/N: It is amazing how long it takes my friends and me to understand something that happened. Also note that Jenny and I are still asleep, even after the 2 ½ do the math minute ear drum-popping horror).

"Look at the walls Em…Look at the walls." Said Caitlin while trying to stifle her giggles. Luyi, meanwhile, walked back over to Jenny and me.

"Oh…My…Gosh…We're not actually in Castle Oblivion, are we?" Silence followed, indicating the only possible answer: They were.

"Em, will you please wake Jenny up?" Asked Luyi, tiredly.

"Suuree…"

Asking to wake Jenny is one thing. Succeeding with all body parts intact was another.

The secret method was a simple Wet Willy, however the price-to-pay wasn't.

Jenny shot up, growled and hissed violently at her abuser, Emily.

"Um…Emily. I think this is a good time to back away from the rabid creature…"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Only one problem though, I think she already locked onto her next target…" Explained Emily, quite calmly, "And the victim isn't me."

"Wha-?" Too late. Caitlin screamed as Jenny launched at the closest person to be possibly at fault, namely her. The haunt for the false abuser began.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Looks like they are finally waking up." Said a cold, ruthless voice, as he and his companion observed the sound-free mayhem through the camera's transmission.

"Seems so. Shall I alert the Superior?" Asked a certain teenager hater scientist.

"Would you? Also get every one ready in the assembly hall. As soon as the last one wakes up Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Marluxia will bring them up." Informed the first.

"With pleasure." Said the second one as he disappeared through a dark portal.

"Hmm… By the looks of it, Superior was right, these 5 hearts are probably strong enough…" Said the last remaining observer, as he too disappeared through a dark portal.

_**Back to the inhumane humans**_

"JENNY!! STOP!! STOP I TELL YOU, STOP!! WE HAD TO WAKE YOU UP!! JENNNNYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT IT!!!! FREEEZE FOR THE SAKE OF LIVING!!! OH MY GOD STOP ALREADY!!! IT WASN'T ME!!! I SWEAR!!!!CUT IT OUT!!! WERE IN CASTLE OBLIVION FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! WE'RE PROBABLY BEING WATCH….ed…?" The chasing stopped, as the logic sank in. Jenny, Caitlin and Emily spread around the room to brood in their emo corners.

"I feel so violated." Sighed Luyi, as she too joined her fellow emo friends.

Minutes passed before I began to stir, as the screams and yells finally penetrated my shield surrounding my LA LA LAND. I sat up into a cross legged position, stretched, and rubbed my eyes before finally –yawn- looking around at my surroundings. Apperantly my friends hadn't yet –yawn- noticed –yaawn- my awaka –YAWWWWWN- ni…

"Oh for our sake, quit yawning already." Shot Jenny from her emo corner of gloom.

"Ok." I said and immediately stopped yawning, "Who kidnapped you guys anyway? Axel, Roxas and not to mention Xigbar, scared the living daylights out of me."

"Luxord and Demyx got me. With water, as you might have guessed." Said Luyi, rubbing her eyes for some unknown reason.

"Lexeause and preppy Larxene 'shocked' me." Said Jenny deliberately putting in the unsuccessful pun.

"Marly and Zexy caught me home alone." Said Emily, "And let me tell you something, home alone with a flower boy, might be just the scariest thing next to Home Alone with Michael Jackson."

"True, true." Said Caitlin, Jenny and Luyi in unison.

"Xaldin and Vexen got me…… by smacking me in the back with their weapons, as I will state again, are sharp on ALL sides and edges." Complained Caitlin.

"Hmm…that means that chances are that Saix and Xemnas use the time alone for planning our demise…" I said, thinking.

"………………………Naaahhh…" We said in unison, "They probably went and made out somewhere in some corner."

At this moment the door banged open and the newcomers switched of the lights. Darkness enveloped us as we sat there, staring at the place where the door had been. We could hear heavy boot foot steps walk into the room and stop.

Suddenly I felt the very air around me tingle and stop, as vine like things crawled up my clothing before tying in a firm knot around both of my hands. For some extra reason, a flower bloomed in the middle of the rope-vines, preventing me from moving my hands around what-so-ever.

One of the figures walked around the group and stood behind me. He bent down and force fully, yet carefully, pulled me to my feet and pushed me, indicating to walk forward. We came out into a dimly lit hallway.

We were forced to walk in a formation, where the 5 of us were in the middle, one of the 3 hooded figures walked ahead of us and the other two blocked any possible escape from the back. I knew that at least one of the hooded figures was Marluxia, after seeing that my hands were tied with actual vines, and I suspected that one of the other two was Xaldin, remembering how the very air of the room stopped when they walked in.

I tried to follow and remember the halls ways they lead us down, which proved un successful, when every thing looked exactly the same. But then, what did I expect? Signs saying "this is hallway number one, and this is hallway number two"? Of course, that would have been useful. We kept on walking. In a few moments I realized that they were deliberately taking us down the same hall ways, to mess up our "coordination".

The trip ended quickly when we came out into the Grand Hall. It was Big. Not grand. Big. Another, shorter, hooded figure practically sprinted over to our group and began talking quickly with the man leading us. I strained my hearing to over hear the conversation. It did not last long.

"What took you so long?" Asked the new person.

"I…ah…got lost…" Answered the one who was leading us. At this I burst out laughing, as so did Luyi. Soon, as the logic hit the other 3, we were all laughing and giggling, unaware of the twitching going on under the 4 hoods. It looked like one of the figures finally reached the end of his twitching episode, because the ground beneath our feet began to move. And as soon as the over 3 figures noticed this, they went over to calm him down.

Once everything was set once more, 3 of the figures disappeared and we were left to face over 400 dusks, if we didn't walk through the door. And so the last figure motioned for us to follow in to the other room. As soon as we were inside and the door was securely locked (the figures already did not trust us), the last figure disappeared and reappeared on one of the high platform chairs in the room.

We were now standing in the middle of a humongous room, with 13 platforms with 13 people on top of them surrounding us. And because Squenix failed to provide a logic order in which the members of the Organization sat, it took us good part of Xemnas's speech to figure out where he sat. Then again, if he could talk normally, the speech would have lasted 5 seconds instead of 10 minutes.

"Xemnas, if you want us to listen to what you are saying, you might wanna start over." I said, I in the general direction of behind me.

"And…why…should…I…do…….?" Started Xemnas.

"And speed up too please." Chimed in Caitlin. Now we know why the daily Organization's meetings took so long. I think that Caitlin's statement was too fast for him to comprehend, since his speak only sped up by one dot.

"Shut..your..traps..you..lowly..pieces..of..trash..!!" He yelled at us.

"You're the one to talk to Xemnas, or should I say Mansex?" Defended Jenny. Even from down here, I could see that the members went rigid when they heard Jenny insult their leader. I would have said we were in danger if not of one thought that stuck in my head; If we were brought here, we were definitely needed.

"Why did you kidnap us anyway?" Asked Caitlin, demandingly,

"Me and my subordinates have reason to believe that your hearts have enough hidden power to supply us too. You are to remain and work in this castle until all of your heart's power is awaken. Until then…"

"You are royally screwed." Finished Axel's voice.

"Thank you…, Axel." Thanked Xemnas, although his tone suggested that he would have loved to smack him instead. Smack him hard (ew.).

"Now as I was saying, you will have to stay here and work and be tested until your powers are revealed by tests or by work." Repeated the redundant Mansex, "Any questions and/or rude statements?"

We exchanged glances.

"The guys a broken record, broken record, broken record, record, record, record." We said in unison again. Xemnas raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Very well. If you have no more questions…" He began.

"Oh but we do." I said maliciously, "First, what will you do about our parents, school and out other friends. Surely you can't erase all those memories (Namine does not exist in this fic.)."

Xemnas raised his other eyebrow.

"…Point taken." I understood, "Second, what type of work do you expect us to do, and where will our lively lodgings be located?"

"You will find out tomorrow." He answered, causing my stomach to turn over. While he was speaking Emily bounded over to me and whispered the next question into my ear.

"Lastly, but most importantly, is 'Xemnas' the anagram of your true name, it being 'Mansex'?" I asked, most innocently.

"Wha…What?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed, "Is 'Xemnas' the anagram of your true name, it being 'Mansex'?" I repeated.

The room burst out laughing, as Xemnas's face turned from sunny-tan brown to embarrassed-tomato red. Hoods started to fall down, as their wearers were to busy laughing to care.

"An….And why would it be 'Mansex'?" Asked Xemnas, trying to weasel his way out of the insult. We exchanged glances.

"Um…Because Saix is always sucking up to you, and who knows what you two do when you are alone together." I said in my 'isn't-it-obvious' tone. The room stopped laughing immediately. Saix's facial features were twitching more than mine ever did, when I'm putting on make up. I spotted Axel, Demyx, and Roxas sitting next to each other and clutching their mouths. Suddenly their eyes started to roll back into their heads. They were unable to contain their laughter, and so they burst out once more.

"Get these girls OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY!!!!" Screamed Xemnas at his subordinates.

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, Vexen and even Zexion teleported away in a maddening fit of giggles. Since we were giggling too, we did not see that Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Lexeause descended from their chairs. When they commanded us to move out of the room, with fake looks of seriousness on their faces by the way, we gladly obliged, but not before wishing fare well to the 2 said lovebirds left in the room.

Our guides did not bother to take us to our rooms in fear of getting lost AGAIN. Instead they opened a large portal that, I concluded, led to our rooms. One by one we walked into the portal. And as I came out into my new room, my brain gave way to the after math of my first wake portal traveling and I collapsed onto the floor, just out of reach of my bed.

Once we have all left, Xemnas turned to Saix.

"So, shall we proceed to the comforts of my room to discuss further plans of obtaining hearts?"

"With the memory of pleasure, my lord." Answered Saix, before both teleported to Mansex's room to do who-knows-what.

xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD

I've decided against writing out the whole gutter explanation. So e-mail me if you really want to know.

Sayonara.

This was 8 pages by the way.


	3. Rabid? No THIS IS RABID!

Ok. I'm seriously having writers block with the other fic. Yet I'm making this story up only when I'm writing it.

Disclaimer: I only own the occasional plot of this fic.

HAHAHAHAHAYOUHAHAHAHDIDNTHAHAHATHISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHPROBABLYAHAHNOTICEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Emily's POV.

I woke up in a daze. My head began spinning as the events of, presumably, last night returned to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When done stretching, I finally took a look around my room. It was bare. But I was happy that there was no Nobody Insignia in this room, since I was definitely not a Nobody, and neither did I count anyone to be one.

Something felt weird. Probably the fact that it was pouring out side… I always felt related to the rain somehow.

A splash, or more like glob, of a dark color caught the corner of my eye, and I turned to face it. It was my coat. My coat was neatly folded and laying on a white chair, next to a white drawer with a seemingly transparent mirror, due to all the white. But this was preposterous.

If not for my ability to get used to dark or dimmed light with in seconds, any other person would think the folded coat was floating in mid air (heh, I doubt they'd even figure out it was their own coat)!!

**BROOMBROORRRRR****…….BRUMBROOOOO…….ROAR……**

…Said the thunder, making me cringe in fear and surprise. Wait. I was cringing in fear of thunder instead of fearing what might happen to me in this place? Heh, looks like I know so much about Orgy 13 that not much scares me!! …………I think……………………………

There was a sudden knock on the door. I grabbed a (white) pillow and got off the bed. A few more knocks followed, but I was too…..eh…..fine….._scared_ to say "Come in." or "Yes?" or any other form of APPROPRIATE greeting I could use at the moment. Well, apart from screaming, that is.

The (white) door blasted open from the force of the foot that apparently kicked it. Three shadowy figures entered the room, (black) hoods draw up, breathing heavily and slowly surrounding me. They were like Dementors from Harry Potter, except the fowl smell was lost from these people-things.

One of them, apparently the leader, took a step closer, making me back up. I raised the (white) pillow in self defense. From behind my (white) pillow, I could only see a thin and curving waist line of one of the people besides me. The one in front of me made a mistake of taking my averted gaze to his advantage to pat my head.

And as his hand reached over to touch my head, I brought up my (white) pillow and began repeatedly hitting my 'offender'.

"OW!! Stop!! Sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you!!!" He screamed and yelled after each of my hits. I almost expected his friends to yell and attack me, but instead both fell over. Laughing.

"What -THUD- The –THUD- Heck –THUD- Is –THUD- Up –THUD- With –THUD- You!??!?!" Yelled the boy, who was now on the floor covered in (white) pillow feathers. One of his pals walked over to the (white) door and turned on the lights.

I blinked up to the light, trying to get used to it, and then looked back at my enemy. His hood had fallen back, to reveal a now messy mullet of dirty blond hair. I gasped. There is no way in HECK (or Heaven) that this particular person would EVER hurt a SOUL. It was Demyx. I whipped around to look at his buddies. Roxas was behind me and apprehensively looking over my already demolished (white) pillow….case.

The third person, with the curvy waist line, had promptly and rudely moved over to my bed, where he now sat, cross-legged, taking his hood off during a fit of dieing out giggles. It was Axel.

"Looks like you owe me 5 bucks now Dem." He said, once his "manly" chuckles disappeared. Demyx ignored the little reminder and walked over to me. We looked at each other for a few moments, before I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. I was always a Demyx fangirl, and this was one of those moments.

The phrase that was stuck somewhere in my throat, came out quite unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that." I said, turning my (crimson) face away. He chuckled.

"It's ok. I suppose it was only natural self defense. Although, if you had anything in your hand other than that pillow, this might have become quite serious." I turned back to face him, realizing that he had just commented my skills.

Oops.

We both stopped breathing. Our faces were less than centimeters apart…..

Axel let out a fake cough, causing Demyx and me to break our little moment.

"Hmmm…..Axel, looks like you owe Demyx 10 bucks now. She did apologize." Said Roxas, changing the subject less rudely than Axel.

Demyx hoorayed at his luck, while Axel took out a folded 5 dollar bill while rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

Axel padded his knees and sighed, "Well, since you are awake now, we'll leave Demyx here to chat with you while we wake your friends." He said, a little too prankster-like. "Lets go Roxas."

And so they left.

Now I was alone.

With the boy I always had a crush on.

Alone with him.

Wow.

I sighed, "Soooooo…?"

Jenny's POV.

Something was tickling my nose. It was soft…like a feather. With out any sane thoughts, I reached out and caught the whatever thing that had the feather, hugged to my chest, and rolled over unto my other side.

The thing kept on trying to pull away, but I only held the bony thing tighter. Wait. It's not supposed to be bony… I cracked open an eye and surveyed the thing slightly apprehensive. Oh. It was just a hand in a sleeve.

I snuggled it closer, thinking it was my new black pillow, and brought it up to my face, and rubbed it against my cheek… It was warm……

Realizing that "pillows" aren't warm unless you drool on them, my eyes snapped open and surveyed the hand. It was now limp, and I rubbed it against my cheek…again. I. Liked. It.

And so I bit it. Bit it like a would bite a roasted marsh mellow, teeth in first just incase it was too hot for my tongue.

The scream that followed was like a pretty little lullaby. It was good in its shrill self, but the low thunder made it just perfect… And so I started to fall back to sleep after the screech died out.

Wait.

…….

…….

…Pillows aren't this small…

I rolled over to survey the rest of the pillow. It was shaking on the ground in a ball. I also noticed a second one on the ground, and as I surveyed them closer, I saw one with blonde spikes, and the one in a ball with red spikes.

I felt my eyes swell as sleep left me conscious.

Oh.

I blinked to make sure I was still not dreaming.

Nope.

That means…

I JUST BIT AXEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……

AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……

AND NOW I'LL BE KILLED BY THE HANDS OF A HOT PYRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……

AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……

Now how shall I celebrate?

And while I was thinking, Axel retreated his hand and rose to his full pyro form.

"You…" He said, but I was not paying attention.

"You…bit…my…hand…" He continued… Still no answer.

"You will suff…"

"Oh shuddup already, I know it was a death wish! You're not the first, so get your hott buttocks back in line already!" I yelled at him, not bothering to look. "Sheesh. So immature." Axel recoiled from my little outburst.

Roxas, meanwhile, was laughing his hot little head off.

And Axel didn't like that.

So he shot him with a fire ball.

I grabbed popcorn.

Roxas got up, summoned his keyblades and chucked them at Axel's head and hit 'Bulls Eye'

Axel clutched his face and summoned his chakrams and aimed them at Roxas.

And threw them.

Roxas dodged and began laughing as Axel's bruised eye and ego swelled.

Axel didn't like that.

So he came up to Roxas, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, and pushed him up against the wall.

At this point I glomped them both.

………………Ok. Maybe it wasn't a glomp, but a full body tackle……but still…………….

They were just so hott… x3

"So where are my friends?" I asked while the two squirmed under me.

"If you get off, I'll tell you." Answered Axel, short on breath. I got off… reluctantly… and sat back on my bed.

"And….?" I asked again.

"One's room is right across from yours, and…" I was already out the door before he could continue.

**BAM!!**

1 down, 3 to go.

I –blasted- through the door across from mine and tackled the person who was lying on the bed.

Except there wasn't one.

So I slid across the bed spread and into the opposite wall.

Ouch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alena's POV.

Somebody definitely came to my room.

How would I know?

Because I don't sleep walk, yet I woke up ON the bed.

Who carried me?

The light rose fragrance reached my nostrils.

OOoohh.

So Mr. Petals did.

Weird, that I was the one dubbed as him by my friends in school…

Speaking of which… Where are th?

**BAM!!**

1 found, 3 to go.

My door blasted open from a force and a disheveled, bed haired girl tackled 'me' on my bed.

Except I was sitting cross legged on the dresser.

So she messed up my bed sheets and hit the wall on the other side of the bed…

It's at times like these I wish I had camera.

Roxas and Axel followed Jenny into my room, but in a less noisy (and painful) way.

Axel did however trip over what remained of my door and fell face first into the floor. Roxas followed suite, but from laughter……..and not head first.

I really want that camera now…

Jenny jumped up and began searching for me, since the bed was empty. I waved my hand a little to gain her attention in the semidarkness. She walked over and hugged me in an answer and turned her attention to the former door.

"Axel, what where you saying about the whereabouts of the rest of my friends?" She asked the fallen, and I'm pretty sure bleeding, figure on the ground.

"Demyx is with one of your friends in the room to the left of this one, one is on the right from your room and the last girl is on the right of this one." He explained as fast as he could, trying to have as little to do with us as possible. Smart choice Axel, smart choice.

I got off the dresser and walked over to the two Organization members while Jenny followed and we helped the two up. Not bothering to even try to repair the demolished (I like this word…) door, we continued into the hall.

Jenny proceeded to wake up whoever room was to the right of her room and I went to my right.

As it turns out it was Caitlin's room.

Oh boy.

I approached the door and knocked slightly. There was no answer. I knocked louder and put my ear up to the door. Silence. I sighed and banged on the door.

"Oi!!! GET UP AND OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M COMING IN!!!!!!" I yelled and kicked the door.

Silence.

"Can't say I didn't warn her…" I sighed, kicked the door open and walked in. Caitlin lay upside down on the bed with her head hanging off. Whoever made her portal missed the floor by a few feet.

Darn.

As I suspected, this room also consisted of two other doors, one leading to the bathroom and one apparently to a closet.

…he…he…he…

I went into the bathroom and looked around. There was nothing there apart from the usual: counters with a few drawers, a toilet, and extendable shower head………………………………

x 3

I've found m weapon.

Lucy's POV.

I was very glad that Jenny was the one to poke me awake. Of course being poked isn't preferred, but it's better than being drenched with water, which was Alena's favorite method.

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I was disoriented and still felt tired.

I needed a brush very, very bad….. But I guess my fingers will do.

Jenny sat there, waiting for me to fully wake, since you NEVER want to see me in a bad mood, but since that's very hard to do, she wasn't too worried.

"So what's up?" I asked, still 'brushing' my hair.

"Not much, Axel, Demyx and Roxas woke up someone, then Axel and Roxas woke me, I woke Alena…" Chances are Alena was awake already, terribly light sleeper, "then she went to wake someone on the other side of the hall and I came to wake you."

"Oh…..yawn. What do we do now?"

"Meet up somewhere, trap Demyx, Axel and Roxas, question them, torture them if they don't answer, and if they do we torture them some more. DIBS ON AXEL!!" She explained, hitting her fist into her palm thoughtfully.

"Ah… Jenny? I don't think that's a great pl--…"

AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We both froze at the scream, but jumped off the bed two seconds later. We both knew that scream well. Something happened to Caitlin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well, I'm leaving off hear for now. This was more like a filler than anything else. Sorry. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime today but it's more of a 50/50 chance. I still have 2 essays to type up.

REVIEW FOR CAITLIN'S SAKE!!!!


	4. Whine up!

Well… I just made had a busy weekend (making vids and making rpg games)… so I might as well take a break and get a chapter up… Btw… I hit writers block going at 70 mph so I'm postponing S:PP until I get some ideas. Expect WDC to be updated shortly…

I'm tired of disclaimers, so I'm making it short and simple: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that was made by another WHICH INCLUDES 'Whine up' BY Kat Deluna!!!!

ALERT: CAITLIN BASHING FOR A PART OF THE CHAPTER!!!

**ALERT 2**

* * *

Emily's POV

"So……….?" I asked, restraining myself from glomping the Melodious Nocturne sitting in front of me.

"Um………That is……..Er………?" He answered, unable to find a good enough topic to talk about, so I tried instead.

"Why are my friends and I here?" Hey, we were going to find out sooner or later, so I choose sooner.

"I don't know exactly, the original 6 of the Organization are the only one's who know the whole plan… All I know is that you five have enough heart power to be able to sustain our hearts too, after which we'll be able to continue growing them as our own!" He grinned, obviously happy at the idea of finally getting his own heart. I grinned back. Oh what I wouldn't do to share my heart with him……………. Or the rest of the Organization….

Vexen and Saix on the other hand are another story…

"Do you know….do you know what type of 'chores' Man—sorry—Xemnas wants us to do?" I'n not much of a chores person, and as far as I know, neither are my friends.

"I think its mostly helping out the other organization members……..cooking……cleaning… …shopping …..that's pretty much it I think" he answered shrugging… He looked HAWT when he shrugs…..

MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!

"You know," he pouted, "Xemnas prohibited us to talk to you actually," his eyebrows furrowed, "but, we agreed to break them." His pout increased.

……somewhere on the other side of the galaxy a female-named planet blew up.

After witnessing this, the gutter ceased to exist.

-nosebleed-

"Um… are you ok…?" He asked, seeing that my eyes glazed over. He waved a hand in from of my face, and a very, very, very tiny part of my sanity fought the urge to lick it. Yes. That's how obsessive I am over him.

He touched my face lightly, and I almost fell over.

Dang…

The gutter is rebuilding itself.

"Um… you s-said w-we?" I asked, striking up a convo before I completely passed out.

"Oh yea! The group really consists of Axel, Roxas and me…Xiggy is somewhere in there too, but since he's one of the founding members, he can't just waltz in and say 'hi' to you." He finished.

And we instinctively turned our heads to the door, waiting for Xigbar to come ballet waltzing into the room.

Instead there was a scream.

A very loud scream.

I think my ear drum popped.

* * *

Caitlin's POV

The water stream that hit my face was freezing.

* * *

Alena's POV

Now THIS was a show, where ever Caitlin's face went, so did the water… In fact, it was the reason she kept her eyes closed.

She had already fallen off of the bed, and now seemed to have trouble getting up off the slippery floor.

Even through the torrent of the pulsing water, I could hear frantic footsteps outside of the room, and then 6 people tore into the room, 3 were bed heads and the other 3 ran into the bed.

"WHO DIED!?!?!" Yelled Jenny, half of her was jumping for joy, while the other half was mourning the death.

"NO ONE YET… BUT I THINK CAITLIN'S ABOUT TO!!!!" I yelled back, almost cheering.

"Aleghagah----guuuurrrrrl—grrrrrr—stoooorg-----zergg----watergggggggggg!!!!" Caitlin gurgled.

"Magic word?"

"Pleaserggggggg!!!!!!!!!!"

"Good girl!" I turned the water off and re hinged the shower head.

Dare I say, Half the room was rolling with laughter.

Caitlin coughed and slowly got up.

I knew that stance… It was a one of a tigress, about to pounce on her pray….

Only to miss and hit her head on a coffee table.

And that was exactly what happened… except I closed the bathroom door when she whipped around and tried to get me from behind.

Laugh Out Loud

I turned my attention to the wet floor and bad spread and sighed. Now I really hoped I wouldn't get in trouble for this mess. A few sighs later, Demyx got the que and the water disconnected it's self from the floor and bed and moved towards the window in a fast, upbeat motion.

Demyx was quietly strumming his sitar.

Emily looked like she was about to faint right then and there.

Caitlin's violent pounding snapped her out of her thoughts though.

"OY!! ALENA YOU FKING B!TCH OPEN THIS G0D DMNED DOOR!!"

"What's the magic word?" I sang, turning to the door.

"…NOW!!!"

"Wrong Answer!!" I yelled and actually locked the door this time.

"Awwww COMMON!!! OPEN IT!!!"

"I'll give you another try, what's the magic word?"

"………..Pwease?" She said, barely audible through the door… yet obvious that she was on her knees on the other side.

I slowly moved towards the door, grabbed the handle and moved up against the wall right next to the knob. As quietly as I could I motioned for the gang to move away from the bed and turned the lock.

"DIE YOU FCKING B!TCH!!!!!!!!" Caitlin yelled as she burst out of the bathroom once the lock clicked. I swear I heard Axel scream a high pitched scream.

This is the 'coffee table' part of the analogy above.

A few toe breaking steps from Jenny, Caitlin quieted down to murmuring very gory revenge methods that would be preformed on me when there was a knife near by.

We were all sitting on the king/queen sized bed, not talking, but starring at each other. Demyx and Axel where oblivious to the fangirl expressions on Emily's and Jenny's faces. Luyi was silently giggling at them, Caitlin was still muttering something, and I was calculating the chance of the water that Demyx commanded out the window, actually fell on someone.

This lasted until Roxas's stomach grumbled, making him blush.

This qued Demyx's and Roxas's stomachs too. The rest of us sighed.

"Wow…Well I guess we'll go and see what's cooking…" Axel stated as he got up and moved towards the door. We looked at him longingly.

"…Oh…you don't know… we're not supposed to actually be here, but we kind of 'snuck' away. Sorry, can't take you with us… But we'll get you when/if there's food." He explained and he, Demyx and Roxas left.

I swear I saw Demyx glance at Emily and hesitate before walking out the door.

3

Guess Em's in luck.

x 3

* * *

Alena's POV continued

We just sat there, everyone thinking about their own thoughts. I got bored, once I figured out that the chance of water falling on someone's head was 1in a about a million, but the chance of that chance happening was 5 percent short of 100.

"Let's go walk around." I stated and got up. There were no comments against this idea.

Once in the hallway, we decided to turn left. This hallway was long, with no doors or windows to keep our travel occupied. I think at least 6 minutes passed before we reached the end. Here, there was a stair case leading up, and one leading down. Luyi suggested going up, since there was less of a chance of getting spotted. I we went done an a non friendly member saw us, we would be in trouble. At the top of the stair case, one of the sides of the hallway had railings, and overlooked what seemed to be a well taken care of jungle.

We walked onward, but we kept a distance, incase this place was under surveillance. In a few minutes we reached a hallway. This one, however, had doors. We began exploring. Half surprisingly, all the rooms were the same as ours, but seemed to not have been cleaned in past ages.

And then we reached THE room.

Emily reached it first. She gasped as the door before her swung open to reveal a room formatted in a hallway-ish form, one side of which was filled with computers, keypads and monitors and speakers. I think my face turned into an evil smirk, because my friends were suddenly stepping away from me.

I walked over to one of the keypads and pressed a big red button.

Nothing happened.

I was a little disheveled that a big red button didn't do anything, but at least it wasn't cliché…

I sighed and got on my knees when none of the buttons we pressed worked. Of course. The dolt that used this last, turned the whole system off. I pressed a maroon button and the computer(s) hummed into life. Everyone gathered around me, as I sat in the warm spinny black chair.

'_Welcome'_

Apparently no one used this period, or no one used this in a long time.

'_New user, please enter new password'_

"What should it be?" I asked.

"Something long and hard to guess, I guess."

"How 'bout 'stabby rip stab stab'?" Said the still pissed Caitllin.

"Nah… too many repeated letters. How about………… 'emo is one step below transvestite'?" Suggested Jenny.

Here we go again.

"NO! …… 'my life is spiraling downward?'." Interjected Emily.

"Hell no! That's just stupid… 'BLOOD RED ROMANCE FOR THE WIN!!!!!' is sooo much better." Caitlin joined in. Luyi and I kept quite until I got an idea.

"Both of you are wrong. 'I'm dark and sensitive, with poor self esteem' is literally DA BOMB!!" Jenny countered.

I typed in my password as the 3 argued, Luyi being the only one who saw what I typed in.

'_Accessing data'_

The screen turned to the desktop, which contained icons such as 'Surveillance', 'Microphone' 'Internet Explorer' (at which we rejoiced), 'LimeWire' (we swore to celebrate the downloader of this program with wine and vodka) and a whole bunch of other programs.

I went into 'Surveillance' found the command 'turn on cameras' and selected that. All the other monitors flickered to life to a white screen, which to took us a long time to figure out to be the white halls of the castle. Now that you mention it, there where a few on the out side of the castle.

Next I opened the 'Internet Explorer' program, silently praying for there to be and internet connection.

There was.

I exited it out, causing groans and disapproval from Jenny and Caitlin.

Instead I opened 'LimeWire' since I already had and idea what 'Microphone' stood for.

"Alena… what are you doing…?" Luyi asked quietly, watching helplessly as I began downloading 'Whine up' by Kat Deluna.

I turned my head back in a creepy way to stare at my friends with my glinting eyes.

"Notin…"

"Coughyeahrightcough." Was heard as they all said it simultaneously.

"No seriously, what are you doing?" Emily asked in a shaking voice as the download finished its completion.

"Ok fine. You got me. But it's for proper motives… I'm gonna cheer up this emo-happy place." I explained and opened 'Microphone'. A few menus later I turned the volume almost to the highest level, not wanting to blow the speakers on the first use, and was ready to start the good cause.

"Ok. Here's the deal. When I log off, we need to run to our rooms really, really fast. If we don't get back early enough, we will be in trouble. We will only have a few extra seconds, if everything works properly and they get confused. But it's gonna be loud, very loud. So run. Fast." Not wanting questions, I finished quickly, "Get, Ready… RUN!!!"

And I pressed the play button and logged off almost the same second.

The music didn't start playing as soon as I pressed the button, which confused my friends. I rammed into Caitlin and Emily, trying to pull them to the door when the music began.

_**It's summertime**_

_**  
Ladies looking hot**_

_**  
Shaking up what they've got  
**_

_**Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon!**_

The lyrics banged from unseen speakers through what I hoped, o be the whole castle.

Screw that.

The friggin floor was shaking at how load the music was playing. Yet we tore through the hallway back to our rooms.

_**Sense is telling me you're looking**_

_**  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)**_

_**  
Boy I wonder what would happen**_

_**  
If I trip and let you in**_

_**  
Don't get shook by my aggression**_

_**  
I just might be the one**_

_**  
Let's skip this conversation**_

_**  
Just whine your body up**_

_**(Ha ha ha)**_

_**  
Don't wanna wait no more**_

_**  
(Ha ha ha)**_

_**  
You got what I'm searching for**_

_**Cuz I'm feeling your vibing**_

_**  
I'm riding high **__**it's exotic  
**_

_**And I want you, I want you here  
**_

_**Pull me closer and closer and  
**_

_**Hold me tight to your body  
**_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**_

We were now half way down the balcony-like hallway. At this point I really hopped we would make it back alive.

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
**_

_**Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
**_

_**Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
**_

_**Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!**_

We were at the staircase now, and we tore down the stairs at 50mph. We were praying with our lives that we wouldn't trip. That would be bad.

_**Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot**_

_**  
**_

_**Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
**_

_**My temperature is rising want you more than before  
**_

_**It's an animal attraction, whine your body up**_

_**(Ha ha ha)  
**_

_**It's the magic on the floor  
**_

_**(Ha ha ha)  
**_

_**I don't wanna wait no more**_

_**Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
**_

_**I'm riding high is exotic  
**_

_**And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
**_

_**Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
**_

_**Hold me tight to your body  
**_

_**I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near**_

We were half way down the tiring long hallway.

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Right here  
**_

_**now bring your body to me right here  
**_

_**she's got the finest body I fear  
**_

We reached the rooms. Here we faced a problem: Which room was who's again?

_**shake your booty off  
**_

_**shake it off in high gear  
**_

_**and she runs her fingers to my ear  
**_

_**and all the black mon**__**ks got white fear  
**_

_**and she shakes her booty right here  
**_

_**now pump up the volume right here**_

We began wrenching doors open, looking for clues. My room was easily found, the only one that was door less. This might be a problem…

_**(woah woah woah)**_

_**  
It's rifing**_

_**  
(woah woah woah)**_

Everyone found their rooms mostly through the process of elimination (in Emily's case, there was a demolished pillow case on the floor).

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
**_

_**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**_

_**Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
**_

_**Loca e que ta!!  
**_

_**She's crazy!**_

I flopped down on my bed sadly. I was hopping we would have enough time to actually listen to the song… Oh well. Maybe next time…

I tried to rest, but the always late butterfly feeling finally caught up with me. I could sleep even if I wanted to, so I waited for something to happen. Giving up on waiting, I walked over to the door and causally stepped over the rubble, peeking outside in hopes of hearing footsteps.

Apparently I wasn't the only on. Everyone else was doing the same thing. Hearing no footsteps, I whispered loudly

"Do not tell where and how we found that place. Got it? If it comes to punishment, it was ALL my idea." Well it kinda was… "And if there is now way out, we must re-sing it… The perverted ness of the song should get Xemnas off our backs in no time." Hey, the song is sortof perverted, but I still like it. "If anyone comes, annoy the hell out-…"

I never finished what I was going to say, since gentle thuds echoed down the hallway. At this we all skedaddled back into our rooms and into convincing positions, mostly fake sleeping.

In a few moments, I was roaring with laughter. Who ever entered my room didn't see the rubbish of what was left of the door and promptly pulled an Axel and fell face first. A room away, I could hear Jenny screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVE!!!!" This was followed by a high pitched scream from….. Luyi? "GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" This was promptly followed by pillow thuds and mild cussing……….. Caitlin however went full out with her colorful vocab.

Meanwhile, the person on the floor began to get up, holding his hand to what seemed to be a bloody nose.

"Erg… you flippin b!t-…" He began.

"HEY! I wasn't the one who broke down my door, don't blame me!!" I stopped him. He didn't answer, but grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and pulled me out the door and down the hall.

Well, at least I knew it was Xaldin.

He continued pulling me down the hallways. Note the 'continued' part… there was no way I was gonna let this member have an easy time. Looking around I saw shadows of other people following us, 4 of which had grinning and smug faces (it IS possible to do both at the same time, they are called SMUGRINS!).

I'm pretty sure the reason we got to the meeting room so fast was that Xaldin used his wind powers to fly me there… If not, then resistance against him is futile.

The 5 of us were thrown pretty harshly unto the middle of the floor in the meeting room. One of the carriers, Xigbar I suppose, was trying to stop laughing when we entered.

Good.

At least someone enjoyed the event.

We crowded together, once again trying to find the 'Superior Mansex'.

Gosh I really needed to use this joke sometime.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A new group of pranksters, I see." A voice said. HE obviously did not enjoy our joke (que the dizzing camera, that points at the main characters, while walking around them in a circle).

Silence.

"I'm waiting for an explanation…"

Silence.

"Ahem…"

Silence.

"BEGIN!!!"

"Yea…ah…sure…just one question…" I asked 'politely'

"Hm?"

"Where are you?" I asked, whipping my head around furiously. I swear again, that if half the members had their choice, they would have fallen out of their chairs laughing by now.

A stolen, copyrighted light saber landed to the left of me, making me squack (yes squack) and jump away.

"Continue." Xemnas commanded.

"No sh!t Sherlock." Caitlin spat back in my place. The second light saber missed her hand by 3.76 centimeters.

"WHAT DID YOU 5 DO!?!?" He roared. I giggled.

"You reaaally want to know?"

"Yes."

"Reeeeaaaly, really , really…?????"

"Yes.

"Reaaall, reaaly, reaalyy, reaaly, reaa-…"

"SPIT IT OUT!!"

"Well, your not getting it from me!!" I said crossing my arms.

He turned to my friends. "Well?"

Silence…

More Silence…

"Your not gonna tell me what you did are you?"

"Thank you captain obvious… It's not that we wouldn't tell you, since it's pure heaven to tell pranks to Superior Mansexs such as your self, it's that we don't know what was done. All we know is that it involved speakers on high volume and a cool song." Jenny said, and broke down singing 'Whine Up'. HALLELUAH!!! She used the 'Superior Mansex' joke thingy!!

Xemnas grumbled and dismissed the meeting, quickly teleporting off. A few others teleported off too, but some teleported down to us.

Xigbar locked Caitlin's head in a nuggie hold, "That was gnarly dudets!!!!"

"That was totally AWESOME!!" Roared Demyx, Axel and Roxas in unison, "You just have to show us what you did!!!" pleaded Axel.

"Sorry pal, trade secret." Jenny explained to him.

"Good job, thanks too your trick, Xemnas is gonna be off out backs for the rest of the evening!!" Grinned Larxene.

Caitlin's stomach rumbled.

"Speaking of tricks, don't you think we deserve a treat?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course!! The food was done a few minutes after the song ended… What was it called anyway? It was quite catchy…" asked Larxene.

"'Whine Up' by Kat Deluna." I stated monotonously. I was too hungry to be polite. We ended on this note and walked out towards the kitchen/dinning room place.

In there, Luxord and Marluxia were having a heated argument about something… seemingly over a piece of….chicken, since the later was holding a steak knife.

We walked over to the table to get seats. I sat next to Marluxia's arguing back.

"I'M NOT A FEMALE!!" He fumed.

"Then explain your hair!"

"You know perfectly well why my hair is… is pink!!"

"…Fine! But that still doesn't explain why you need such a big piece of chicken!!"

"That's cuz I'm starving, and besides you already ate AND there's more in the fridge!!"

I reached over to grab and apple from the fruits basket, but thought better of it, since apparently there is quite a bit of food, and just left my hand on the table.

"Maybe I wanted to eat THIS piece of chicken!!" Continued Luxord. I had a shrewed feeling the latter was only arguing to get Marluxia pissed.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? GO GET ANOTHER PIECE!!" Marluxia spat, and forced the knife into the table.

I averted my eyes from the gleaming knife.

The room went silent.

"…Y-you k-now what? I'm n-not that hungry anymore…" Said a now pale Luxord, leaning away from his former opponent.

"Wha-?" Said Marluxia, turning around to see what everyone was starring at.

"Awwww maaan!!!!!! God dangit!!" I groaned as I stole a look at my bleeding hand.

* * *

That was a long –yawn- chappie –yawn- so REVIEW!!!

AND FAVE!!!

………

AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT!!

_**Next chapter should be up tomorrow**_


	5. Bordophobia

I'm sorry for the demented emo ending of my last chapter… my head ache returned and I became emo once again…. Dx

I'm putting this Disclaimer probably once and for all:::: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE, NOT EVEN THE OC!!!!! Well, technically I own my self, but then again my parents have more claim on me than I do…

ENJOY!!

* * *

Blood makes me nauseous. Period. 

ESPECIALLY when it's pouring out of my hand.

I cracked my eye open and looked at it again. Actually it wasn't that bad… the knife mostly sealed the exit for my blood. But it hurt like hell! I wasn't panicking, but my mind was torn between pulling out the knife and looking for a BIG band aid, or pulling the knife out only out of the table. Hey, if you were in my place, you wouldn't want to faint before you were treated!!

Anyway… My hand was still bleeding, and it now began to throb.

I settled on pulling out the knife out of the table first… It's not like I was gonna remove my hand through the hilt… hopefully…

I didn't look up, I knew the whole room, or who's stomach was brave enough to handle the gore, was watching me… and I have a stage fright complex, so that didn't help me one bit.

I grabbed the handle of the knife and began to pull it out, moving my left hand along with the blade, trying to keep it from shaking and making the wound larger.

"By… Any…Chance…Do you… people… have big… enough… bandaids?" I asked. Now that I actually examined the wound, I was pretty dam sure I was gonna need stitches… a whole dam lot of stitches.

"I… I think you better see Vexen…" Luxord said and teleported, shaking his head off from sight.

And then the screaming started.

God, and I thought I had delayed reactions.

Jenny, Emily, Caitlin, Luyi, Larxene, Axel, Demyx and Roxas all jumped up yelling my name. Xigbar promptly fell to the floor, unconscious. Zexion covered his nose with his sleeve, his one visible eye wide and twitching, and then he too teleported off. Marluxia got up and walked out of the room. Axel blinked and followed Marluxia, but not before ordering Demyx and Roxas to go get a towel and some disinfection stuff, since I was stabbed with a knife that's been used already.

This was embarrassing.

My friends slowly ran (NOT AN OXIMORON) over to me, as if not to frighten me. Heck, you'd think they were the ones with a knife protruding from their hand.

As you might have guessed, I was in a pretty foul mood at the moment.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"Not anymore…too numb." I gritted my teeth. A thought reached Caitlin's mind.

"….WOOHOO!!!!!! REVENGE IS FRIGGIN SWEET!!!!" She hoorayed as I restrained the urge to pull the knife out and stab HER with it.

Yup, I was really, really pissed, especially since there was no one to blame other than my absence of luck.

Friggin irony.

Friggin karma.

Both should rot in—

"Aren't you like, supposed to have the delayed reaction of crying now, or something?" Larxene asked, peering at me curiously.

"I'm pretty sure I'm past that stage now. All I want to do now is blow up a car." I answered gritting my teeth harder this time.

* * *

With Axel and Marluxia. 

Axel found Marluxia pacing what was supposed to be their living room.

"You should go apologize." Axel suggested.

"No, she hates me enough as it is."

"Just do it, you have to repay her somehow…"

"No. It was Luxord's fault in the first place."

"He might have started the fight, but YOU fell for it, and YOU were the one who stabbed her, even if it was by accident."

"No."

"Dude, you're bad. Pinning the blame on someone else is not gonna get her down to Vexen." Axel stated and left.

His job was done, Marluxia got the hint.

* * *

Alena's POV 

When Demyx and Roxas came back with the disinfection liquid (the name still escapes me, if anyone knows, do tell, since it will be used later on…) Larxene pulled out the knife and poured the whole bottle unto my hand, front and back. Axel, who had come back, covered up my hand with the towel and tied it so it wouldn't fall off.

The towel was almost completely crimson when Marluxia came back in. He faltered at the door way as everyone stared at him.

"Don't you have some other place to be, Petals." Looks like Marluxia wasn't the most popular Nobody at the moment.

"I…I just wanted to know… if…if I could take her to Vexen?" He said making it sound like a question.

"Yeah, so you could drop her to the floor, or trip her down the stairs…thanks, but no thanks." Larxene countered.

"Oh… I see. S-Sorry." He said and he turned to leave…looking a little relieved.

"Aww…Larxy!! He has to repay her someway… if anything happens, you can cook him later!!" Axel stepped in.

Axel soooo had a plan…………..wait…………………………uh-oh………...

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN

Marluxia whipped around and stared at Axel. Axel kept on smirking.

"It's ok Larxene… I'll go with him." I said so everyone could hear, then I leaned in so only all the girls could hear and said, "If something happens, I'll do everything in my power to make his pain last for a year." The girls sniggered in answer.

Clutching my towel, I stood up from the chair and walked towards Marluxia. He seemed to be starring at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking, but the present situation made him whip around and lead the way to the basement.

I felt uncomfortable in this silence, with my right hand slowly becoming wet from the blood soaked towel that looked like it might start dripping any second. At first I thought the smell was nauseating, but that combined with loss of blood, soon got me barely staggering after Marluxia, who seemed oblivious towards me.

Screw walking, I think I'll take a nap.

With that thought I slid down against the wall, that I've been using to keep myself up for a while now, and cradled my arm against my chest. I heard Marluxia turn around when he heard me sit down, and walk over to me.

I really don't care what he was saying… something about 2 more hallways before we reached Candy Land, where Charlie the Unicorn would be waiting for us…

So I just closed my eyes and proceeded to take my overdue nap.

* * *

Marluxia's POV 

The silence was getting on my nerves, the ones that were fried earlier today………..by half a ton of water that landed on my head this morning… (ha! My probability rules!!!!) and then came the friggin music…… funny, but at the most friggin wrong moment…. Those bushes will never be the same…I sighed and hung my head, seeing that we were only about half way there… now why would Vexen have his lab this far away?…..no one knows……. Not even Xemnas……though Axel says there are strange noises coming from the lab sometimes……………………

The girl sighed loudly…..wow! I still don't know her name!!!

We kept on walking, but a few minutes later she slumped against the wall and hung her head.

"Oh heck no." I muttered as I turned around, "Oy, wakie wakie kiddo." I padded her cheek, she didn't answer, "You have got to be kidding me…" I sighed and picked her up, bridal style….At least she wasn't heavy…

I carried her down through the rest of the halls, the smell of blood, making me wish I could drop her… but Larxene would kill me… Now that I think about blood…is she supposed to be paling?

"Uh-oh…" I muttered and set off the remaining way at a set jog.

I burst into Vexen's lab when he didn't open the door on my second knock.

Hey not my fault he's flippin slow!!

"Marluxia---! Wha…?!" He exclaimed, summoning his shield when he saw me.

I froze and looked down at the girl in my hands, "Um… Can you check her hand? It got stabbed through with the steak knife, and I think she's loosing blood too quickly…"

"Alright, alright…Put her here." Vexen sighed as he cleared off one of the tables.

Wow.

This is one of those rare times that I've seen Vexen in a good mood.

Scratch that.

I believe this is the first time Vexen actually looked HAPPY.

Boy am I lucky…

I laid the girl down on the table, as Vexen put some medical stuff around her and then quickly unwrapped her wound.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. She's gonna need a whole lot of stitches… looks like what ever was on the blade also infected the wound, making it swell… At least if she's asleep she won't feel anything."

"Weel fouat?" She murmured, half asleep, half awake, "Fouat am ai nowt supposhe to weel?"

"…Speak of the devil." Vexen said, "Stitches. You're going to need stitches."

"Oh. Awkay phen…" She said and fell back to sleep.

"Well, that went well." I said quietly.

"Yea…can you pass me the needle?"

"Sur--!!"

"STITCHES!!!??? STITCHES!?!?!? I DON'T NEED ANY FCKING STITCHES!!!!!!!" the girl suddenly roared, sitting up.

"Marluxia, hand me the sleeping drug on the counter over there…" Said a now irritated Vexen, trying hard to get and keep the girl's elbows incased in ice.

"Y-Yeah." I said and turned around to look for the bottle.

"The liquid should be turqu-crunch-YOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SH!T, SHE'S RABID!!!!" yelled Vexen as the girl finally bit him (biting people is fun E). I brought the liquid over, unscrewing the cap on the way.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!! JUST MAKE SURE IT GETS DOWN HER THROAT!!!" Vexen yelped back.

"Then hold her still so I can feed it to her!!!" I spat.

"h…hold…her back? THE REASON WE NEED THAT IS TO HOLD HER DOWN!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE MEDICINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl screeched.

"MARLUXIA, DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"WHAT do you WANT me to DO!??!?! GIVE HER A MOUTH TO MOUTH!?!??!?!?!"

"IF YOU WON'T, THEN I WILL!!!" Vexen roared, both of his arms were covered in scratches, blood splatters and teeth marks.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!! That'll be suicide!!!!!" I yelled at him…

…on the other hand, many of us will be glad if Vexen was gone…

"I FUCKING COMMAND YOU TO KISS HER, AND SHOVE THE FCKING LIQUID DOWN HER FCKING THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!!!!!!!!"

"DO IT!!!!!!

The girl froze.

Then looked over at Vexen, smirking.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!! YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU IN TROUBLLLEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She laughed, millitoners (new word. LEARN IT) short of a maniac laugh.

Vexen and I both were half set to kill her at that point.

God she was bipolar.

Vexen took this opportunity to push her back down on the table and incase her body in ice. He then grabbed the flask from my outstretched hand and poured its contents down the poor girl throat.

* * *

Alena's POV 

WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS THING?!?!?!?! IT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OUT OF MY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Marluxia's POV 

Once the girl had been safely put to sleep, Vexen continued to sew together her hand. I took a seat in a luxurious arm chair, which seemed conspicuously out of place in a lab like this.

A few minutes later, Vexen was done, and removed the ice cover. He left the hand to hang limply off of the table and then turned to me.

"There. All done. Make sure she puts on this ointment at least 2 times a day, but no more than 5, she also needs to change her bandages once every day and night, and drink these pills every 4 hours to restore her blood level. Good night." He said and walked out, after handing me the medicine stuff.

Well that was weird.

I turned to face the sleeping girl. –sigh- Guess I'll just have to carry her back to her room again… I looked down at everything Vexen gave me to give to her.

Screw that.

I'm using a portal.

* * *

Caitlin's POV 

I swear, if I have to walk up and down from my room every time I need something, a particular something that's cute, fluffy and fury will die.

I swear.

No seriously, I mean it.

.. (0.0)

... (--)

Oh!! Look there's one!!

…

…

…

…

… ()()

... (x.x)

D--(,--,)-

DIE RABBIT, DIE!!!!

I promised…

Anyways…

We reached the landing with our rooms on it, and immediately went to Alena's room, since chances are, that's where Marluxia would bring her.

Turns out she was already there. And I wasted no time with plotting my revenge. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower to the coldest water. I took aim and fired the water.

WHAM!!

Something hit me in the face, knocking me backward, making the shower hose go wild, non-ironically, it sprayed me the most.

"…have some composure, where is your posture?... Shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding…" Alena mumbled and rolled over, chewing on another pillow.

"Well that was weird." Said Emily and Luyi simultaneously. God they need to stop doing that.

"Yup." Said Jenny, as if she read my mind… Or maybe she was just agreeing with the other two.

Alena groaned and sat up, finally awake. She looked at me and groaned.

"You flippin' better clean that up biotch."

Dam, I guess I already had my revenge, and now karma was against me.

"Yeah, yeah….dumb-ss. Anyway, you missed dinner…and even that was 3 hours ago."

"How long did I sleep?" She asked, suddenly perked up at the thought of starving for two days no.

"Well… It was 2 when you and Marluxia left… And it's 11 now… probably around 7-8 hours…" Luyi answered (cool, this fic teaches you math…yet ignores many laws of physics)

"Dang… Is there food left?"

"Probably, but I'm pretty sure everyone's asleep now…"

"Dang…Lightweights." Alena fumed (A/N: The 13 members are lightweights cause' they don't stay up past 11.).

"Want us to go with you and get something?" Jenny asked.

"Nah… I'll wait till breakfast… Anyways, did you find out anything interesting?"

"OH YEAH!!!" We all roared. I rinsed out the towel I used to wash the floor and jumped on the bed. Everyone else followed suite.

"Which is…?"

"You know that joke that we played? Yeah… because of that, Xemnas is starting our work next week, and, which sucks, seeing as Xigbar rejoiced when he found out, that every member we get assigned to, controls us fully…Apparently any one of them could make us wear a miniskirt while cleaning the bathroom." We all shuddered at that thought.

"Yeah… We get assigned to someone every day, for as long as that person wants us there, and we do what they want us to do, and in addition to that, we have to cook breakfast and dinner……"

Alena starred at her in the middle of the MDS (mouth drop syndrome).

"...We get weekends off, holidays, and get paid by each 'master'…"

Alena closed her mouth, and began shivering. "Tell me, is Xemnas really that stupid to let ME near a stove?"

"Better you than me, looking at the situation, I might end up burning a few limbs." I countered.

"Yea well…oh and we get off of 'work' at 7……Seriously, why are we here? To be the '5 Pretty Maids' or something?"

"Maybe…but I still don't want to get fired…" Alena sighed and rested her chin on her hand and yawned, "Dang, looks like the drug hasn't worn off yet… wake me up whenever one of you gets up… I don't want another dieting day. Night!"

And with that we left for our own rooms.

* * *

Alena's POV (1 day later… They came there on Tuesday…it's Friday now) 

I woke up to an emo looking day…

…and immediately got the Emo song stuck in my head.

This was going to be a very, very long day.

I don't like long days; I like long nights, but not long days.

Since I didn't see any signs of intrusion, I presumed that no one else was awake. Weird. Usually someone is awake at like what? 8? 9? Looking at the amount of light outside, I'd say it's the latter. With that I walked out into the hallway and turned right, hoping this was the right way.

Lucky me! It was. Woopty doo!

I wasn't fully awake yet.

Dam drug.

I walked into the empty, eerie kitchen. I say eerie, because they just HAD to get the weird cuckoo clock, who's eyes follow your every move. Dang that thing's creepy… and coming from me, it means a whole stinkin' lot, seeing as I like cuckoo clocks… or at least most of them…

I rummaged through the fridge, which non-surprisingly held more food than its looks make it seem… then again this is a half Disney half Squenix based game… the laws of… anything, don't really apply.

Dang.

I really gotta stop breaking down the fourth wall…

I found bowls, cereal, milk… and really anything else people eat along with a bowl of cereal. I stayed in the kitchen to eat, while aimlessly wondering how our first day of 'work' would go.

Personally, I wished with all my being of not getting Vexen… word was, or Axel's word was, Vexen loved to run experiments on 'somebodies' instead of Dusks and the occasional Heartless.

Moving on…

When I finished eating and looked out the window, it had started to rain. I sighed and decided to stay in the kitchen for a while longer to see if anyone would join me. A little while later, I was about to call it quits when 'IT' happened… It was freaky, creepy and badly out of tune.

It was Luxord humming the 'Mission Impossible' tune.

My mouth dropped to the floor, which seemed to happen a lot in this place.

We starred at each other, wondering if we should scream and run or faint or do something else mentally stupid.

Luxord, however, did only the following: Summoned his cards, thought better about what he was about to do, un summoned them, twirled on his heel, taking a pitcher of water down to the floor in the process, tripped on the spilt water, and tried to crawl out of the room, hit his head on the counter and unable to find other ways to embarrass himself, he crawled over to me, hugged my legs and began apologizing

My thoughts however were busy with this -(" )quack/ That's one cool duck!

ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. ( quack!!)

…And then my thoughts went to this O -'--,-- That's one cool flower!

I felt like kicking Luxord when he broke me out of my daydream and began kissing my socked toes…

Nevermind,

I DID kick him.

"What the hell are you doing man?" I yelped and jumped back unto a chair, to keep as far away from Luxord's slobber as possible. Luxord didn't answer, but crawled back and began chanting while bowing his head to the floor, "Please don't hurt me! Please don't kill me! I'll do what ever you say! Just don't hurt mee!!!"

Oh. That.

* * *

**LIKE ZOMG IT'S A ****FLASHBACK**

I had woken up to a throbbing head ache, and the fact that I had been sleeping in uncomfortable position only made matters worse. I didn't know what time it was, nor did I care… I did however know that if I didn't get my daily stress ball moment, the whole Castle That Never Was would be turned into one. I rolled over, trying to numb out my head pain by hitting said head against the back wall. I must say it worked like a charm. ……Until it started hurting again.

Oww my ouchies…

At that moment my stomach grumbled, making me turn my attention to its emptiness. And boy was it empty…Actually I was pretty sure the grumbling mean that it began to devour itself. Ah well… I'll be in the kitchen soon enough…

**10 minutes later:**

I think I took a wrong turn an hour or so ago…

I don't know if I made it anywhere in particular, but I woke up in my bed again. Atleast my headache was gone…only to be substituted by a hurting ankle.

"Yo kid, you 'wake now?" Asked Xigbar, who was either spying on me or was put there to guard me.

I really didn't want to know which nor why.

"Ah…? Yea… I'm awake now… but why am I back in my room?"

"Ah… Xaldin tripped over you in the hallway… and broke his nose…so you better be careful." Xigbar explained, looking quite blissful while doing so. Seeing as he got a bloody nose when he got me from my room the other day, I should avoid Number 3 altogether

"Ah yea… Is there food nearby?"

"In the kitchen… I suggest you take your medicine so you won't faint again, and eat before we depart to get your stuff back."

And with that comment, I finally noticed the medicine on my bedside table, labeled 'MUST BE TAKEN BEFORE MOVEMENT'… Well that explained a few things.

I took the medicine, praying that I'd be back in 4 hours, so I wouldn't need to take any pills with me.

God I hate medicine.

Freakin' drugs.

Xigbar took me downstairs via portal, which I enjoyed thoroughly. Well who wouldn't if they had the chance to trip a one eyed old man 6 times in a swirly portal?!?

Not me, nuh-uh.

We came out in the kitchen, the only present….uh….. 'being' (double pun here) was Saix who was ignoring the two of us by reading the newspaper. I rummaged about, quickly trying to find food and get out before Sailor Moon there lost his/her temper at random…as I was told by none other than Axel.

Or was it Demyx?

Roxas?

Ah well… point's the same.

I had to get away from there!!

At that moment Vexen walked in. He gazed at me slightly, slowly comprehending the fact that I was there. Sitting in a chair. Eating. My hand still bandaged up. And then it began…

"YOU! You need to get back to bed! I have conducted more research and reached the conclusion that your blood level is too low to sustain your body and thoughts at the same time. Xigbar! Get this child back to her room at once!

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" I wailed and ran out of the room, frantically searching for anyone who might be on my side. This quest did not take long, as I tumbled around a corner, right into someone's muscular chest. The person helped me up, and only when I was back on my feet did he finally speak.

"Hello." It was Lexaeus. His gigantic build and gruff voice reminded me of monsters from movies, were the monster is kind and loving, but is completely lonely because everyone is too afraid to approach him. That was exactly why I felt a pang of guilt. So many fan arts, so many fics. Yet none or few that praise him.

"Um… uh… Hi!" I said cheerily waving my hand, all the while praying that he wouldn't be on Vexen's side if said mad scientist came running around the corner.

"Who…Why were you running?" He asked casually…or was it the monotone of his voice that made him seem apathetic?

"A mad scientist, who wishes to lock me up in my room."

He raised his eyebrow, and I could almost see him wondering if I was sane or not.

Pssh.

Like you need to even wonder about something like that…

"Hm…" was all he said, as I eagerly waited for something to happen to move me from my spot.

"Do you know where Zexion is?" I asked. Hey, I had to keep the conversation moving in someway!

"Yes. I just saw him in the library."

"…" Did he really think I'll find it on my own?

"…Up the stairs, 8th door on your left, and then 2nd door on your right." He said. Loosing interest in me, he left.

Geez, he didn't even wait for my thank you.

Ah well… I thought and began to speed walk in the direction Lexaeus said. I found the emo-haired scientist curled up in a bad in a violet arm chair, in a humongous library that every person who likes to read would be jealous of, reading a big book.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up.

"A few things…"

"State your business and leave." Gosh Zexy was cruel today.

"What are you reading?"

"A highly intellectual source about the ways of alchemy and its proper uses in destruction. Anything else you need?"

"Where's Vexen?"

"Vexen? If it makes you leave, he's in the back courtyard, arguing with Marluxia and Xaldin." He answered slightly sniffing the air.

"OK! Thanks!!" I thanked him and ran back for the door. Reaching out to the door knob, I realized I had little clue of how to get back to my room. I was about to turn around and ask, when Zexion spoke.

"Turn left and go two floors down, 4th door on the right, up another staircase and 5th door on the right." He stated, "Now please leave."

I turned to face the door and shrugged off the tone that Zexion just used. I opened it, and walked out, but left a small crack to see what Zexion would do. I only had to wait a moments before he glanced around, threw the book he was reading across the room, and muttering angrily, reached down under the chair to pull out the full tom of the 'Bone' comics.

I was sooo going to laugh about this later.

I reached my room seconds before I was tackled by my friends. "Come on! Come on! We're leaving to go get our stuff! Hurry up!" Jenny chirped, jumping up and down.

"Uh…sure?"

"You are staying right here, in this castle." Said the cold voice of the ice miser.

Note to self: Zexion LIES!!!!!

I'm proud to say that it took a whole lot out of Vexen to lock me in my room. A whole lot of bribing was involved… And to sum it up, those that were to accompany my friends to get out stuff, were to bring my things UN-harmed. Luxord snorted and pinched my cheek like I was a 4 year-old and said: "Awww, don't wowwy kiddo, Uncle Luxy would bring you wittle toys back unhawmed…"

Needless to say, he would be limping for a long time if I find something wrong.

And with that they departed, leaving me to face boredom alone. Now I could always play a song over the intercom, but I doubted anyone left would enjoy it and refrain from killing me. Not to mention, I didn't want to endanger the secrecy of our little 'computer room'. All in all, I ended up laying on my bed, counting the ceiling-tiles-that-never-were from the boredom that was eating away at my sanity. Typically, I was in desperate need of something to do.

I could always go down to the kitchen and find something to do (eat) or someone to help (bother)… but seeing as the only people that would care if I didn't have all of my limbs intact, just left to get my furniture. I spent a good 3 hours solely thinking about my random thoughts-that-never-were.

Translation: I fell asleep.

* * *

Still Alena's POV. 

When I woke up, it was apparent that I slept for no more than 3 hours. This amazed me, as it meant that it was around 6 P.M. now. But what was weirder, was that no one from the party had come back yet. This made me sad, and I spent a good chunk of the remaining day fuming about how my friends left me alone for more that 6 hours. Yet I'm still proud to say that I did finally reach a good enough solution for my boredom: the Library… of the lying, emo-faced Zexion!

With upbeat elevator music playing in my head, I skipped (yes, skipped) down numerous hallways until I came face to face with the library entrance. I barged in, hoping to scare anyone on the other side. As it turns out, the library was empty, not even Zexion was there. Oh so conveniently for me, the 'Bone' tome was laying on the arm chair. I looked the book over, hoping that its side cover will give me a clue on how all the books in the library were ordered by. Lucky for me, it was the standard alphabet version. Just a few moments later, I was walking towards my room. My hands held the 'Twilight' series along with the whole Artemis Fowl array, while my teeth were latched on to some 'Naruto' manga. Safe to say that no good was going to come out of these… I just hopped Zexy wouldn't be mad.

When I finally wobbled into my room, it had gotten darker, making me reluctant to begin rereading the books. But due to bordophobia (should be added to the dictionary), I half reluctantly engulfed my self in the 'Artemis Fowl' books. All I know is that I was reading 'AF: The Opal Deception' when a dark portal opened up in the middle of my room, and began spewing objects. Quickly re-hiding my books in the some bathroom drawers, I began inspecting the objects on the floor. I smiled to myself as I recognized a stationary set I made in Tech. Ed. In middle school. Noting that even though the objects were coming out of the portal in disarray, none where broken.

Lazily, I began picking up random items and placing them around my room. 10 minutes later, I was ready to kill someone, when a plastic bag full of my clothes tore out of the portal at high speed, right into me, since I had just walked in front of it. I never got a chance, since the portal closed after that… Yet I began hearing yelling and screaming from the court yard below my window. I cautiously opened my window.

"No! No! No! HELL NO!" Argued Marluxia.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! HELL YES!" Yelled a grinning Luxord.

"But she clearly told you NOT to damage her stuff!"

"So what? Not like she's gonna find out, let alone check!!" Chuckled Luxord.

"She's a friggin teen…There's no way you can hide something from a teen (this is quite true btw). And you don't know if it'll land in her room anyway!!"

"Aww come on, cut me some slack!"

"No! Must I always be the responsible one?"

"OH SCREW YOU MARLY!! WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN YOUR BED OF FLOWERS?!" Retorted Luxord and opened a portal. I whipped around to see the 'receiving' end of the portal below. I looked back out the window, trying very hard to distinguish the piece of furniture they were trying to push into the enormous portal.

Oh hell no. That stuff definitely would servive.

Instead of throwing object after object into the portal, Luxord decided that piling all of my containers and furniture stuffed with my junk on top of each other, would be easier to teleport into my room. Feeling regret for the poor gambler, I decided to give last warning:

"YO! LUXY! BREAK ANYTHING, AND YOU'LL FIND YOUR LIMBS AMPUTATED!!!"

And with that I slammed the window shut, for the affect.

Sucks that my warning was a few seconds too late.

Luxord, who began flipping out after hearing me yell that, closed the portal, which in turn sent all of my things tumbling out of the 'receiving' end. I opened the window again and peered down at the scene: Marluxia was laughing his head off, while Luxord was running around in circles, screaming bloody murder. After a few minutes he teleported into his room, where I heard he locked himself in, until the end of his days.

**LIKE ZOMG THE**** MEGA-LONG ****FLASHBACK**** FINALLY ENDED!!!

* * *

**So this is how the Gambler of Fate has been surviving, he's been sneaking down to eat early in the morning and late at night!

Luxord was still bowing to my great and pwn-some power. He stopped muttering his 'please don't hurt me (oh great and majestic Goddess of all, Alena!)' when I spoke:

"Aw shuddap already, I'm not gonna hurt you… on one condition:"

"Anything Mí Lord!"

"Ok. Quit. Bugging. Marluxia." This problem was actually getting on everyone's nerves lately, Luxord would come and start a fight with Marluxia, who seemed in able to ignore pricks and insults from a passing Luxord, and then such matters began to escalate into full out death matches between 10 and 11.

"Yes Mí Lord!!"

"Now kiss my very old and dirty socks servant!!" I ordered, wishing to torture Luxord. Hey, it's not every day you get to be called 'Mí Lord' by the great Gambler of Fate.

Forlornly, my fun of bossing around Luxord came to an end when the other Organization members began to come down, in turn snapping out Luxord from his slavely trance. Oh well… It was fun while it lasted! AND I got him off Marluxia's back… then again I could have always blackmailed Luxord in to it… but that's a torture device for another time.

After breakfast, Jenny, Luyi and Emily departed once again to the game room to play DDR with Axel, Demyx and Roxas, leaving Caitlin and me. Wanting to surf the internet and re-install mmorpgs into my friend's computer (yes, we all have computers…how cliché…) the two of us went up to my room first.

I logged on to my Youtube account, feeling at the same time sad and lucky since my ability to upload anything Organization XIII related had been swapped for an actual life with the members. I went into my favorites, searching for any probably non existing video that I have yet to show my friend.

My curses slid over a screen shot of the Americas, and a very evil smile slid unto my face.

I have re-discovered my previously re-discovered obsession:

The Alphabet Song.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caitlin screamed as she saw what video I was about to re-watch until…………….something more interesting happens.

* * *

WOOHOO!!! A POST HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!!! W00TZ!!!! 

I REALLY REALLY want to know what could be improved, or what this fic lacks. So PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me... because i'm getting annoyed at the 450 hits and 21 reviews.

I'm serious; i'm not going to post any more, even if you bribe me with cookies.

oh and i'm probably going to go down in lengh now... It's getting hard to type 16 pages...

For those that are wondering... There IS an actual plot to the story... it'll proably show its self in the next chapter IF I GET REVIEWSTHAT IS!!!


	6. And So the Pranks Begin

LIKE ZOMG THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!

And great BIG thankies to **Turanlady** for submitting a great idea!!! Which is going to be used!!! ;)

ENJOY!!!!!!!

A/N: TIME SKIP AHEAD!!!!!

PS: The first part of this chapter is quite crappy in my opinion…

* * *

Alena's POV. 

No matter who you are, no matter where you live, there will always be something, each and every day that will annoy the heck out of you. But what's amazing, is that this 'something' keeps avoiding being fixed…for example, the flippin' Alphabet song. At first, I loved it. But now, it has been stuck in my head for over 3 weeks! But it wasn't this that annoyed me the most, it was something else.

….In this case, it has been avoiding fixation for over 3 weeks now.

I lay on my bed, looking back on my memories, strongly trying to ignore the dam song, from the time my friends and I were kidnapped by the organization. I thought back on everything I learned over the past month, making a mental list of the passed September. Getting up, stumbled to my drawers, searching for paper and a writing implement. Once found, I lay down again, and began making the list, leaving pages worth of space between each member.

Xemnas: Likes dark chocolate, brooding, guts spilling on floor, and overall mental and physical

pain………………………………………………………Enjoys being called 'Mansex'

* * *

Xigbar: Is a pervert (very big, one-eyed pervert), has posters of half-naked girls in his room, likes any 

alcoholic drink, strip poker with girls involved (he and Luxord team up on the females [usually Caitlin to win), polishes his surf board daily, and he loves……rodents

He also appreciates being called 'Bigrax'.

WOW

* * *

Xaldin: Loves any pain caused by stabbing, enjoys the feeling of a body part falling asleep, loves 

booze….lots and lots of booze, doesn't mind being the cook, his favorite book is "The Picture of Dorian Gray", he is very creepy.

* * *

Vexen: Likes big, long and sharp needles, poisoning those of lower rank than him (including Saix), 

torturing Caitlin, and dead bodies. Although he seems normal at times, he is not someone you'd go for help to.

* * *

Lexeaus: Silent. A Hero. Disserves more attention. Is very nice. Speaks little.

* * *

Zexion: Not to be trusted with personal safety. Is respected by all other members, implying that 

he has blackmail material. Reads A LOT……but mostly manga. Seems to be everywhere

Luyi is. O.o

* * *

Saix: Has mental issues. Seems to talk to himself a lot. Truly is the Superior's dog. Loves bananas, 

And stalking Emily.

_**Never ever give him caffeine or sugar.

* * *

**_

Axel: Loves: fire, stalking Jenny, fire, stalking Jenny, fire, stalking Jenny, fire, Stalking Jenny, fire,

Stalking Jenny, fruitcake

Dislikes: ….water and ice (and sugar and spice)

* * *

Demyx: Likes to play his sitar. Quote movies/TV shows. Is sadly allergic to fish (well, there goes my 

Christmas gift…), his favorite books are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Inkheart, Inkspell. He

Is only 16 ½. His birthday is in April.

He has an obvious crush on Emily…….although she remains oblivious… I just hope Jen

doesn't start match-making again.

* * *

Luxord: I swear, he and Xigbar are like twins! Except he waxes his cards instead, is unlimitedly rich, 

And has girls printed on the back of his cards….

Don't EVER ask how I know about that.

* * *

Marluxia: He is actually pretty nice- apart from his short-ish temper, his favorite flowers are lilacs, and 

hopes to find forget-me-not seeds this year. His garden is HUMONGOUS. Has a man eating plat named Freddie in his garden -courtesy of me-. He is responsible for

almost all of the vegetables and fruits in the fridge.Began to avoid everyone when he and Luxord got yet into another first fight.

* * *

Larxene: Knows more about computers than me (amazing-), has almost every CD and DVD out there, 

Has 5 Myspaces and 4 Facebooks. Gets VERY pissed at whistling, and people that go to her

Room without her permission. If she can, she WILL torture you.

* * *

Roxas: Funny, keeps Axel and his flames under control. Likes shiny stuff, sees many 'lights at the end 

Of the tunnel' daily. Universal food tester…………has yet to taste Caitlin's kooking (not a typo).

Finnally putting my pen and paper down, I was relieved that the song was gone and I could sleep now...

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

"Alena….!!! Wake up!!" Yelled a voice, knocking on the door and waking me up. Grumbling, I took one of my pillows and sent it flying at the door.

"Shuddup!!!!" I half yelled, half moaned and covered my ears with yet another pillow.

"Oh c'mon! Open up!!"

"Grr…..Fine!" I answered, opening the door, only to slam it back closed and lock it, "There, now go to bed!"

"…" It seemed as if Emily left.

A few seconds and clicks later, I found my room lit up, and being stripped of my blankets.

"Awww crap. It's cold."

"Suits you well. Now c'mon, I have to show you a NEW discovery!" Emily said, jumping up and down.

"It better be useful in more ways than one, or you'll find yourself tied up, in Vexen's laboratory in the morning."

Shivering slightly at the warning, she dragged me out of bed, and down a few hallways, towards the way to the 'Computer Room'

About half way there, she stopped and forced her way into a white room with the use of a credit card. The room itself was white, however, buckets, brushes and what seemed to be pieces of wallpaper littered the floor. A good layer of dust covered every exposed surface.

"See? See? See? I TOLD you this was a good thing!!!" Jen said, proud of whatever this ment.

"Let see… a dusty room, filled with who knows what, really IS the best dam discovery since electricity!!!" My voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm, it WAS the sarcasm.

Emily frowned. The look on her face seemed to suggest that she forgot to tell me the most important news.

"First, this room is a reparations room, it has almost every paint color, I checked. And quite a few brushes."

"Really? I thought Lows had many paint buckets too!!" I was really getting ticked for being woken up for this junk.

"Wait…you didn't here? Oh. No wonder."

I glared at her, and she just remained quiet, staring back at me. Finally getting fed up, I turned around and began walking down to my room.

"You seriously don't know?" She asked, catching up to me, and forcefully trying to steer me back to the paint bucket room.

"If I knew, I might not be planning how to tie you up and bring you to Vexen."

"Um…uh…okay…The whole organization, except for Marluxia and Zexion, are leaving on a finish tomorrow."

I froze. The organization was leaving? Leaving only two members who could care less about us here? This was too good of news…

"Em, please tell me, that the paint buckets are going to be used for precisely the reason I'm thinking of right now…"

"Depends on what you're thinking about, but more than probably, yes." She said, grinning at my evil grin.

Vexen is going to have to deal with something other than Emily, and I for one, am going to be staying up late tonight.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"We're off, and I want all five of you to stay in your rooms, right up until the moment we come back. If I find at least one piece of evidence that you left your rooms, there will be tire consequences…" Xemnas hissed venomously at my friends and me.

"UNITED STATES, CANADA, MEXICO, PANAMA, JAMAICA, HAITI, PERU!!!!" Eh… looks like the Alphabet song just won't leave my head….

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Saix roared. Oh yeah, it is worth a mention that the song is now treated as a swear in this castle.

"Hmph… that better be a……nevermind………we're off!!" Xemnas snapped his fingers, and all 11 members portaled off, leaving only the 7 of us. Once the dark portals evaporated, Marluxia and Zexion left too, not even making sure if we made it to our rooms.

We all ran back upstairs, trying not to trip along the way. A few minutes later, we were back out of our rooms, wearing clothing that we didn't care if it was dirtied…we were pretty much wearing what we wore the day we were abducted.

"Ok. We have 11 members to go through, before 10, when they come back. How we gonna do this?" Luyi asked.

"I made some designs, but I think we should chose a few from the top of the priority list." I said, holding out notepad doodles.

"Such as…??"

"Xemnas comes first, let's do his room flowery…" Caitlin said, making us back up involuntary, as she stood on one leg, hands clasped together, in a veeeeeeeery girly way.

"O…Ok…let's go with that. Any one else have special requests?"

"I don't think we should do Demyx, Larxene, Axel or Roxas, they don't deserve to be tortured so…" Emily suggested.

"Yeah. But we should decorate the halls in random splatters, just for the heck of it." I said. Hey, if we were going to be evil, we might want to be evil…… with style!

"Ok. Anything else?"

"I call Saix, I have a rainbow-involving treat for him!!" I called.

"Um…Alena, I think we should stay away from rabid monsters at the moment…" Jenny sighed, veeeery apprehensive.

"Heck no, he stepped on my foot, and didn't apologize!!!"

"But still…"

"Okay, Okay. Let's just go, before we waste anymore time!!" Caitlin yelled, jumping from foot to foot, as she ached to do some evil in this castle.

"Okay then, BREAK!!" I yelled, putting my hand in the middle of the circle. Everyone sweat dropped, and just took off towards the paint bucket room, leaving me in a very weird situation.

When I finally got to the 'Paint Bucket Room' everyone had already gone on their ways. I picked out the brightest, most neon colors, carefully proceeded to bring them all to Saix's room. The easiest part about this was that his room was just a square really. He didn't have anything in it that wasn't movable or heavy. In a few seconds, the bed, table and all his other stuff were either stuffed in the bathroom, in the closet or pilled as neatly as I get in the middle of the room.

Hmm…….how should I do this?

* * *

**1 hour later.**

Ok, so I have the faint out line (done in pencil) of my rainbows.

…and flowers

…and unicorns

…and butterflies

…what do I do now?

Welp, I should do the ceiling first, so it'll have more time to dry…

And so I began my hard work on the very pretty and girly room.

**With Jenny and Caitlin…**

"This!"

"No this!"

"But it's prettier!"

"No, it's too manly!!"

"Fine, But I'm not touching that!!"

"Fine, get the LIGHT pink then!"

"Hell no! I don't touch pink! EVER!!!"

"SCREW YOU!!!!!! We need to do the dam flowers!!!"

"Why can't we just do splashes of pink and red?!"

"Because RED is MANLY!"

"No, It's BLOODY!!"

"Awww, shuddup, if you don't want to use pink, go help someone else!!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

Um….yeah… -no comment-

(guess who's who)

**With Luyi and Emily…**

Luyi and Emily stared at all the pictures in Xigar's room.

"Omfg…I'M NOT TOUCHING THOSE!!!!" Screamed Emily, backing out of the room slowly. The posters that covered almost every inch of bare wall……….were girls……..half naked girls…

"Yeah…Um………..not gonna work." Luyi agreed and turned out of the room.

"Hey guys, what's---OMG MY EYES!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Caitlin and fell back as she entered the room, clutching her innocent eyes.

"...ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all yelled, as none of them wished to touch the posters.

**With Me….again…**

I was merrily working on my half finished rainbow on the ceiling, when Caitlin, Emily and Luyi burst into the room, almost toppling me over.

"Alena!! Xigbar's…Xigbar's room is….is….PERVERTED!!!!!!" Caitlin and Emily stuttered in unison.

"I know."

"I KNOW!! Really…..eh? You do?" Emily yelped, her eyes wild with disgust.

"Yea, he requests me as his maid…A LOT."

"Yikes."

"Yup."

"But can you help us?!" Caitlin asked frantically. I turned around for the first time to face them.

"Yea, if you guys can help me with this room, I'll go do Xigbar's room…It'll only take a few minutes though." I said, putting down the brush, and taking a small can of black paint. After explaining which color goes where, I left the room. Passing Xemnas's room, I hear a small crash, and mild cursing. I glanced around the door, only to find Jenny on the floor, her pant leg covered in paint.

"Eh…Need help?" I asked her, walking into the room. The design she made was simple; over lapping flowers in different shades of orangish-red, red, pink, maroon etc. She had only one big flower done, but it was completed to full detail….With shadows on petals and the centers drawn accurately.

"Yea, it would be appreciated."

"Hm… looks like you have a big project. I have to do Xigbar's room, then maybe I'll be able to help you."

"You finished Saix's? I thought you said you had a big design planned too!"

"I do, but Luyi, Caitlin, and Emily, can't/won't do Xigbar's, I left them to take over my work, while I do their's."

"Oh, well see ya when you're done." She said with a wave and turned back to her work.

I left Jenny to work alone, and proceeded to Xigbar's room. Starring at the half naked posters one thought went through my mind; the fast I finish this, the less there is a chance that the pictures will be burned into my retinas. And with that I proceeded to work.

**5.5 Hours Later…6 hours left before the members' arrival.**

The five of us were just finishing up the last pink flower in Xemnas's room, (the Saix room was finished when Jenny joined, and we then all went to help her) when an idea struck me like lightning.

…Yes, that means I died, and was immediately reincarnated.

"Ya know, we should just do the most hated members this time, and do something else evil next!" I exclaimed. Almost dropping my hair dryer I was using to dry the wall.

"Like what? We only even got these supplies because of Emily's fascinating discovery…" At Jenny's comment, Emily curtsied.

"Yea, but there are other evil things we can do."

"Like what?" Now the whole group was listening carefully.

"Well…for one, when they come back and see their rooms, we could play some music…like…like… 'Dora the Explora' or… 'Barney' or even…um…some lullaby? How about the 'Numa Numa'?"

"Hm…that might work, but it's more of an affect, rather than a prank." Jenny sighed, "It won't be as nearly funny as it was when you put on 'Whine up'." The memory of which made me grin.

"Well, ok. Does anyone have any other ideas?" I asked, hoping that there was something else we could possibly do. However every one shook their heads and turned back to work.

"Um…Actually…I found some very moldy and yucky left overs in the fridge the other day… We can mix those and booby trap the rooms…like pour the stuff into the bath tubs, or over the load the pipes…" Said Luyi quietly. All head, slow and pale turned in her direction.

"Dude…where do you come up with this stuff?" Caitlin breathed, trying to keep her head clear of a Xemnas covered in mold running out of his shower with a bathing cap on.

All Luyi did was grin.

A few minutes later, we cleaned up the room, putting all furniture back in place.

"Should we do another room? Vexen, for example?"

"No!" Jenny yelled, she seemed to be bursting with some other idea, "What Luyi said about the mold, sorta in relation, we should take random liquids and gels and either mix them with some of Vexen's materials, or just substitute them!!"

"Yea, except we should substitute, he's bound to have extra viles, and I'm not to bound to have a chemical explosion today…I'd rather have Vexen blow himself up…" Every one cheered at this idea; an image of Vexen carefully pouring chemicals together and then blowing up was priceless.

Jenny then proceeded to do a VERY happy dance.

Caitlin, wanting revenge on Vexen for making her suffer (also one who had a camera phone) went down to the basement with Jenny to infiltrate the Iceman's lair. Luyi and Emily, went upstairs to put the paints away and get shampoo, gel stuff like that, and I was stuck cleaning out the mold in the fridge(s). Yuck.

I'm allergic to mold by the way.

After my friends had gathered back, and I finished soaking moldy steaks in Xaldin's and Luxord's bathtubs and pouring very, very bad some sort of drink down pipes, we met up in the kitchen.

"Guys? Just one comment, when you're taking a shower tonight, be careful, I don't know how the pipe system works, but if you get some of that stuff on your skin, it will be VERY nasty." I said, trying not to throw up in my mouth. Disgusting.

A few laughs later, we began flipping through photos of colored vials on Caitlin's phone, trying to mix and match the appropriate colors. What we found easiest, is that from what Jenny and Caitlin said, most of the vials contained gel, so with the use of the multicolored shampoos, hair gels, and hair conditioners, we were done with out 'potions' we were done about one hour earlier than we expected. In triumph and pride for having such great ideas, we carried down the vials to the basement, hiding Vexen's original chemicals a few rooms away. We began substituting them, trying to poise our vials as best as possible, so he wouldn't notice immediately upon his return.

_Thud, thud, thud, thump...schreeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!!!!!!!!!!!_

We froze so fast, Jenny and I nearly dropped the vials we were holding. The silence following the weird noises was almost as scary as the sounds them selves.

"Hm… some one probably went to the bathroom." Luyi said, easing the atmosphere. However, seeing as that some one might at any second wonder where we are, we sped up with our switching process, and tore up to the kitchen when we were done.

_Thumpy, thump, thump…………………_

The sounds like that repeated over and over until, a particular loud bang didn't send us scurrying to our rooms. Once higher up the castle, we finally began laughing at being scarred at the bathroom user.

"But seriously, that must have been one loooooong bathroom visit!!" Exclaimed Caitlin, sending us literally rolling on the ground, laughing.

With only about hour left, we went to the Computer Room, to make the playlist of the songs that would be playing for some time in the night when the members would be in their rooms, either screaming, or laughing.

…mostly screaming.

I grinned as an image of a very creeped out Saix took up room in my brain.

I mean, c'mon! A creeped Saix is like, IMPOSSIBLE!!

And yet…..

Since Luyi and I were the only too with the password, I sat down at the leader chair and logged in. The others crowded around..

"So, how long shall the music play?"

"Maybe, like 10 minutes. That's probably how long the shocks gonna last. Plus, if they decided to call us down, we should be at least half asleep by that time…" Jenny thought out loud.

Dang….only 10 minutes? Maaaaaaaaaaan……

Oh well…

I created a new playlist, scouting random free sites, converting files and uploading them. In a 15 minutes time, we had one playlist, of one feared song, to be played when the organization members came back.

And that would be in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"OMG!!! MY LADIES!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LADIES!!!" Roared a voice from below. Looks like they decided to teleport straight to their rooms, rather than walk in. Pushing the play button, and turning on the volume, we once again scurried down the halls to get to our rooms.

The Looped Llama song then proceeded to burst through the castle, adding to the fooled 'emotions' of the pranked members.

We were laughing and choking while running, but we couldn't help it!! Right before entering our rooms, Luyi turned to me.

"What'd you do to Xigbar's room anyway?"

"You'll see mah friend, you'll see." I said, winking, and entered my room. I looked into my bathroom, about to turn on the water, when I oh so righteously thought about skipping the shower completely.

I wouldn't leave it past my friends to do the same…

That night, I fell asleep to the sweet sounds of screaming.

* * *

Scratch that, I think the whole chapter was crap...eh...sorry... A New Years tribute and it's so bad...but i hope the next one will be better :)

Hm...also, i'll be updating ALL of my fics BEFORE New Years, or on New Year's Eve, so keep your e-mails checked!!

Also, i'm going to prolong this fanfic, rather than jsut skip to the official action and romance...

Teehee-

C YAS!!!!


	7. Of Sauce and Spaghetti

The next few days after our worthwhile pranks were pure _hell_. Not to mention, I'm officially convinced that I am at the very top of Xigbar's hit list (look how much has changed, I've even stopped calling him Xiggy!). I'm not saying that I have not deserved it, but I think he is way over reacting to my prank…

…I mean, all I did was, like, completely ruin his poster girls in bikinis by giving them leg hair, mustachios, unibrows, warts…. and other things, all in permanent marker. Seriously, I can't just let my artistic talents go to waste just because I'm stuck living here with…. 12 men!!

….With all the cute ones taken!!

So then, _why_ am I here, wearing a maid's outfit, trying to clean the posters? I don't know, and I don't even know why Xigbar bothers. _I USED SHARPIES DAMMIT!_ They have taken over the world, and the best thing for his 'ladies' now would be a nice relaxing trip to the dumpster, or if he isn't satisfied with that, a longer trip through eBay to some pedophile who'd settle for anything. Personally, I wouldn't spend more time with these posters than shoving them into a paper shredder and then stuffing the confetti into piñatas and giving them to Xigbar for his birthday (old men need their exercise too, you know!!)

Therefore, _why_ am I here again?? For the love of a lot of things (and things that cannot be called things) I should just skip out on this job and go help Marly or something. Heck, I might as well. Plus, I look horrid in this outfit, if you can even call it that.

So I dropped the broom ( I wasn't allowed to take the posters down, so I had to use a long broom to attempt to wash off the marker ink _vertically_), 'accidentally' spilled the liquid in the bucket beside me and stomped out of the room, ripping off my black and white tiara in the process. Now, the only thing between me and freedom was a hopefully encounter-less trip from Xigbar's room to my own. But then again, it depends on whom I actually meet. Not everyone in the Organization hated me, and others hated his room more than me, so ditching my work would be a nice, legal reason to get rid of the posters.

Just for safety's sake, I decided to take a detour through the basement instead of walking through the 'living room' and kitchen… incase Xigbar decided to blow off his own mission and stick around.

Technically, I wouldn't even be safe in the basement, but I'm positive that Vexen would care less than less (read: nothing what-so-ever) about what I was doing down there, as long as I didn't disrupt his experiments.

Which, by all means, was _not_ on my to-do list today….

After some time (it could've been 5 minutes for all I knew, but it felt like _hours_) I reached the midpoint of my travels: Vexen's lab, his room, and his storage closet. Now, it was anyone's guess _why _anyone would keep their own room near a lab that is set to blow at anytime (with or without Axel's help). Still, his lack of care made sneaking/stalking/monitoring things easier, as well as keeping Vexen's location in check at all times. On the other hand, his sleeping habits were so….screwed up, that unless you heard him snoring, you could not suppose that he was asleep. This, however, easily explained his crankiness in the morning.

With that depressing thought, I slowly -crawled- towards the door.

I have to admit, listening in on Vexen talking to himself was always a laugh. It was even more comedic when you mention something from his conversation to someone else and that gets passed around, like through a broken telephone. Although it didn't really help the Chilly Academic's social status within the Organization, no one ever ended up holding anything against him in the end.

….Well, maybe not for Axel or Zexion, the latter of which always seemed to have some sort of dirt on everyone.

Today, it seemed that I was not in for my daily comedy show, as Vexen was not alone in his lab. I was in for a _drama_!

I leaned in closer, pressing my ear to the supposedly soundproof door. Since it wasn't as sound proof as Vexen supposed (probably one of his own deme-….._unsuccessful _inventions), I could hear nearly every growled word coming from the inside. The drama proceeded as something along the lines of this:

"_Look at it Vexen. Look at it!! I have, __absolutely__ no intention of living and or looking like this!!"_

"_I'm already trying my best. With them here, there isn't much time for me to find a way to cure __**your**__……hairy problem."_

"_**I've**__ been here longer, Vexen. __**I've**__ been living like this for the past year! I cannot go out in public looking like this…"_

"_And yet you do, signifying that this….misfortune….is not as bad as you say it is!!"_

"_For the GODDAMN last time, it was AXEL, and you frikkin' know it." _(it was a swear, but I might as well bleep it)

"_Do I? Well, regardless, there's not much I can do about your hair, Eleven……"_

Something crashed to the floor at this point, making me jump back_. _One of the voices inside roared out, so I still caught a part of the sentence, "_……that did this, and I know goddamn well you know exactly how to fix it!!!!"_

I leaned in again, but the door burst open and I was hit backwards. Whoever opened the door, slammed it shut, and Vexen had not followed.

I stared at the hooded figure. I knew it was Marluxia, but I couldn't see his eyes. He looked like he was seething…..that, or crying (Marly. Crying. As if.). He kept looking at me, and I began to hope that he wouldn't suddenly turn on me for having listened in, on probably his most private conversation ever.

He reached down and grabbed my forearm, pulling me up forcefully.

"Keep it quiet," he growled and left in the swirling mass of a black portal. My mind only came to a few moment later, with the help of a very shrill squeal, much like the one we heard the day the we snuck into Vexen's lab. The noise woke me up, and I suddenly realized that I should hightail it out of the basement, before Vexen came to investigate the shrill noise.

After I got tired of running away from Vexen's lab (or more correctly, the creepy squeal) and my asthma kicked in, I decided that I would try to find out more about what Vexen and Marluxia were arguing about. I know that I heard his hair being mentioned. As it is, his pink locks were also the butt of everyone's jokes and finding out the truth of _why_ they were pink would either make me (if the reason is bad) a Marly hater or (if the reason is good) a Marly lo……………….there's no way in hell I'm finishing that word.

Point is, depending on the story, it will either be good or bad for Marly.

Actually, I shouldn't be judging people by their hair in the first place but…his hair is just so…PINK!! Especially in person; all the anime characters with odd looks don't stand a chance in person.

And so, I continued my fast pace to the opposite side of the castle and then up to my room to change from my attire. Not that I hate this maid clothing, but it really only looked good on Spongebob. After I had changed, all that was left was to find my friends, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and maybe even Larxene so I would not have to be bored out of my mind until the end of the day or until Xigbar comes for my soul (!!literally!!)

Heck, I need to find someone who would be able to protect me when said Freeshooter shows up. And seeing as most of the Organization was after my blood (that makes me feel special, it really, really does), I was kind of stuck with the afore mentioned as possible candidates for body guards. With that, I decided that I should first find Demyx to get the story behind the argument in the basement before it's too late, him being good friends with Axel and all...

Since Demyx's room was only a little ways off, I decided to check there first before taking chances with the kitchen and any other room where Xigbar might show up by accident.

There was this part in the castle, where one of the hallways was almost like a balcony; one side a wall, the other, windowless opening separated by pillars that held up the floor above. These 'windows' looked out into the center courtyard of the castle. This courtyard was actually medium sized, but since it was mostly run by Marluxia (and occasionally Demyx), the tall and exotic plants made the yard look much, much bigger. The only way to see the actual size, would be to look from the top, like I was now.

Marluxia was amidst his plants, making new already blooming plants spawn from the ground where ever he chose, other times making plants quickly rot and turn into dirt. From where I was standing, it looked like, in a metaphorical way, or course, that he was controlling life and death of the plants. This thought actually made me wonder for the sanity of the Graceful Assassin.

I need to give him credit, really. He was quite dedicated to his plants and from what I ever saw, he used his powers to the minimum, relying on normal, human skills to grow them. If anything, that was yet another piece of evidence that proves that Xemnas and his top 'Kingdom Hearts' obsessed lackeys really miss-defined what it means to have a heart.

Ah well, maybe my friend's and my presence will change their mind soon. I walked on, deciding to change into something a little less revealing (not that I have to worry about that with Demyx, Axel maybe, him - no).

Demyx wasn't in his room, so the next planned stop was the game room. Luckily for me, It was a floor below – chance of encounter with Xigbar: close to none.

………….Chance of encounter with another unwanted at the moment member: 100 percent.

Darn, and everything was going so well for me too!

As soon as I walked in, my natural instinct was to back out before the occupants noticed my presence (neither of which were Demyx). I began backing out, you know like you do when you walk in to a room and catch the end of a conversation that without additional context is disturbing. Well, I was noticed.

Slowly now….on your tippy toes now, don't squeak the nonexistent floor boards.

"Freeze there honey." I swore under my breath; if I was going to live in this –cluster phobic- castle, my sneaking skills will need to be worked on. Luxord glanced at me briefly "I know for a _fact_ that you should be in Xig's room cleaning what you did…"

"Well that just sucks for him (and you), now doesn't it? Because I'm obviously not there." I stuck my tongue out briefly. As long as I could avoid the topic in general, this may all blow over without me being snipped any time soon (not that I would mind; what a story _that_ would be: **Snipped by Xiggy!). **"What are you two doing anyway?"

"Playing Bridge. A game that requires high intelligence. Something that neither you, nor your friends possess." Zexion answered, not even bothering to look up. What nerve he has!

I walked closer. I wasn't going to argue with the intelligence statement – I am not of the 'smart' ones. But for Zexion, who has absolutely no clue what I can and cannot do, needs to be taught a proper lesson. "You're losing Zexion. The game isn't as hard as your making it seem. By the way, pass your turn; you can't do anything else here."

He finally looked up, glared at me, and reluctant passed on his turn to Luxord, "Well, would _you_ like to join in the next game?"

"Sure. Anything that could possibly result I my win against you, Zexy." I smiled, "By the way Luxord, this isn't poker, you can't sneak a 5th ace without being caught."

That last comment made me feel like a pro at the game; not that I am in any way, shape or form. I took a seat on a bean bag chair and began shuffling the cards again before they could make another move. I didn't want to admit it, but I was getting paranoid. I was supposed to be on lunch duty today, and if there were too many delays, I would have half the organization members on my tail in need of cooked food. It is amazing they have survived before we got kidnapped. Though take out was always an option…

I began handing out the cards, "We bettin' anythin' this game?"

"…Come again?" Zexion asked, having been too concentrated on his cards to listen to me.

"…Never mind. I don't have much to bet anyway. Sheesh, pay attention. Luxord, empty your pockets. I'm not playing if you keep on cheating." Luxord reluctantly emptied his pockets and cuffs and sleeves of pretty much everything he had hidden there. I swear, if he ever wanted to become a magician, he would be best fit for the job.

The game began. I was too lazy to record our scores. Plus, I was only staying one round. Anymore procrastinating and all my plans could go up in flames. The fault of which would not be Axel's and then I wouldn't even have a spacegoat.

Cards were quickly being slapped on the low coffee table. A couple of times I noticed that I missed some good opportunities to rake up points (don't you hate it when that happens?). But immediately noticed more openings to double the lost score. All in all, it was an interesting game. Obviously, Luxord was pro-pro and won, I came in close second and Zexy lost. Sucks for him – I'm not going to let him live this down anytime soon.

I sighed, patted my knees and began to get up, "Hey! The game continues until every person playing deals out the cards! You can't leave now…!" Luxord pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah… I'm sure one round of butt-whooping on Zezzy there is enough for today. Plus, I have things to do, people to see…you know…_ Social Life_…" I skipped out of the room nonchalantly (don't you just love that word?).

"Better be careful! I'm gonna remember this!" Zexion called after to me.

Good luck, there Number 6; I don't plan on giving in to people like _you_ anytime soon.

I skipped down the halls, thinking of something to do. It occurred to me that I probably should have stayed in game room, since one of my friends would be bound to show up sometime soon. Ah well, like I said, I'm not _that_ smart.

Self Loathing: Up

Self Confidence: Down

I finally decided to venture down the kitchen this time and actually _cook. _I entered said kitchen (almost walking into the small counter island in the middle: I still can't get used to the stupid thing!), no one was there, not even at the dinner table. Sheesh! Where the **FLIP** was everyone?? Was I ditched again? I growled to myself. This has been the most boring of all days so far, and I should not have to say that while being held captive (not really against my will) by a group of video game characters.

But seriously, where the flip was everyone?!

I got out a pot. Even if everyone was missing, I would be in deeeeep trouble if someone showed up for lunch and there wasn't any. I guess it's just me and my thoughts today dear readers…

"Suuuup my homie, yo!!" Sang a voice right in my ear me making me drop the large metal pot right on my toes, "How have ya been my fellow prankster friend~?"

"Axel, I think I see steam coming from her ears…" Said another voice, joining the conversation, quite apprehensively.

"Thank you Axel, you just scared me stiff. Where were you guys all day, anyway?" I picked up the pot and began filling it up with water. At least it wasn't full the first time. "Do me a favor, can you turn the largest stove spot to –high- please?"

Axel reached over and turned on the stove spot, "What's for lunch?"

"Spaghetti pasta; homemade sauce. With shrimp if we have the any. Then again…. maybe we're gonna have to crack open a jar of Prego or Ragu sauce." I was really the only thing I ever cooked without direct instructions - along with ravioli. And I've only recently learned how to make sauce. Though I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Sounds nice, have you seen the other girls anywhere?"

I swear, sometimes you think people can read your mind, "That was my next question to you. I've only seen Number 11, 4, 6 and 10 today (not enough respect to use names at the moment, they will actually have to earn it). And no one was in their rooms. You? Demyx?"

"Last time I saw anyone, Luyi and Caitlin were carrying supplies from the storage to Vexen's lab since you guys demolished-slash-used-slash-broke half of the things in his lab." Demyx rummaged through the fridge, probably looking for a left over soda can. If anyone could stomach caffeine with out major side effects, it was him, "High five for the pranks by the way. We had a late night meeting and Xigbar and Saix and Xemnas were practically crying over their rooms."

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't really expect 'tough' men to cry and was more upset that I actually missed such a scene.

"…Well the latter two where more like cursing yours' and your friends' existence, but the effect was the same." Demyx nodded.

Sigh. It made me so happy to be so loved by people with such heavy identity/heart crisis. I giggled and Axel backed away, probably thinking that I was going to turn around and stab him with a conveniently placed butcher's knife.

Not, yet my dear, Flurry, not yet.

I wouldn't do that. At least, not today…I think. Not too sure though. I might. Depends if he drives me insane or not.

I put the water on the now heated stove, added some salt and covered the pot with a lid.

"How come you add salt to the pasta?" Axel wondered, twisting his face in disgust.

"…Because it prevents the pasta from sticking to the pot."

"I thought oil did that…"

"…That too, but I prefer to add butter after I drain, so that the hairs won't stick together."

"…Weirdo."

"Don't like it, don't eat it. I wouldn't be cooking if I had the choice; So don't expect every meal to be made with love." Demyx snorted in his soda, nearly making it come from his nose. Well, at least someone laughed at my ill place joke…

"Well _Excuse me_. Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Axel pointed out with an attitude, grabbing a can of Nestea from the fridge. Holy crap, we have NESTEA?!?

"Meh… Whatever, can you get the shrimp out of the freezer please?" I was true though, ever since this morning, my mood has been spiraling lower and lower. I was now in need of something to punch or a nice long un medicated nap. Sadly, I wouldn't be getting that until at least seven tonight. At least Axel was the one getting on my nerves the most, not someone I wouldn't forgive.

The shrimp had to be unfrozen under cool water in a large bowl. Actually, screw what my mom taught me; let's put it under hot water so it defrosts faster!

Note: Do not try this at home. I don't know what's so bad about doing that, but still. Don't Try ANYthing In This Fic At Home.

Thank you.

The water on the stove finally came to a boil, and I poured in a couple boxes of spaghetti and prayed that it would be enough to feed 12 hungry guys and 6 equally hungry girls.

Obviously, the pot was not of proper diameter, and I had to stand over the stove, waiting for the spaghetti length that was _in_ the water to soften and bend so I could push the rest in with a spoon. Meanwhile, the bucket of shrimp overflowed and began going down the drain. With the shrimp in tow.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" I grabbed the nearest bowl and began grabbing the floating shrimp, "Where's the draining bowl?!"

"…Draining bowl? You mean… the drain strainer?" Axel, raised and eyebrow. Yes, I forget my English sometimes. Get over it Assel.

"Sure! Let's go with that, can you get it out please?"

He made a movement to go get it, then, "Oh, we don't have one."

A sound much like one emitted from a PO'd cheetah escaped my throat.

"Sheesh, calm down kitty. But seriously, I'm helping with cooking more than your doing yourself…" Axel remarked.

Let me just say that I was a good thing the bucket of now shrimp-less water was too heavy for me to pick up and splash on the porcupine behind me.

I tipped the bucket in the sink and let it drain out. The pasta was nearly done now and I need to go find a couple of sauce jars, since there's no way I would be able to prepare home made sauce in this little amount of time. And frankly, that was merely bad time planning on my part. Oh well. But we better as _hell_ have some sauce somewhere…..and cheese. **Never** forget the cheese. Likewise, it looks no one was going to get their healthy servings of whatever your supposed to get from the food pyramid today.

"Where's the storage closet, by the way?" I asked, turning around and getting piles of dishes from another white cabinet along with utensils from a random drawer. I had heard that we had one, but I never actually needed to go and get anything from it.

"It's some where down in the basement, near Vexen's lab. Apparently, the conditions made by the mad scientist are just _dandy_ for non perishable food." Axel shrugged, waved goodbye and teleported off.

"Dear God. I have to go back down their? Geezas, why didn't I think of getting the sauce before I came up?" I shook my head and untied the bow made from the strings of the apron that I don't even remember putting on.

Demyx threw his can away and opened yet another dark portal, "Can't help you there; Axel and I have a mission right after lunch, so I'm gonna go pack. Oh, and if you see Roxas, tell him to stop by if he wants us to get any souvenirs from the world we're going to." He teleported off and I was had a very long trip down very long corridors to get a jar of stinkin' _sauce_.

Ack. Honestly, couldn't they put the kitchen closer to the storage closet or vice versa. The trip itself is going to take me 10 minutes there and back, and I'm not even exaggerating.

By the time I got to the hallway in which Vexen's lab/room was located and supposedly the storage closet, I realized that I didn't add any water to the spaghetti, so chances are the water by now would have evaporated dooming the main lunch course.

Oh well. Guess it's back to defrosting fast food from the freezer.

There was only one door in the hallway that may or may not have been the food storage closet. Because who ever designated the small room for got to friggin' _lable IT!_

Sigh. At this point, I think whoever designed this castle sucked. And needed to be checked. Then again, it could be that the Organization was just really bad with managing their lodgings that they rarely used.

It also occurred to me of 'why the **heck** would they have a food storage closet, if they lived off of frozen stuffs until they –kidnapped- us?!' I swear, if this turns out to be a pointless trip down long hallways and steep and equally long stairs, someone was going to die. Preferably Xemnas. For the heck of it. Haha.

_Shroooooooom…sheeeeeee Cruuuuuuuu……_

"Son of a --!" I yelled. Hmm, looks like they need to get their plumbing checked too. Those noises are scary.

I opened the door to the storage closet and silently prayed on behalf of the organization members that I would not need to kill anyone today. I flicked on the eerie lonely light bulb that hung from the ceiling half way through the deep closet. The space to walk in was on both sides surrounded by shelves and shelves of things being stored. Including flask labeled "**NOT EDIBLE**" probably left there to ferment by someone (coughvexencough) who thought that floating eyeballs would not be discouraging to everyone at the castle. At the very end, there was a group of jars – numerous types of sauces. I grabbed a pair of original ones – I was not going to have people snap at me for not bringing their favorite types.

It's take it or leave it, people. Take it or leave it.

_Shoooooooom __**baraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**__ Shooooooooooooovmmm_

The shelves shook form the noise. Whatever emitting the noise was that much closer now than it was in the hallway. I turned around and walked out.

I kept on walking down the hallway, turning when I needed to. I'm probably jinxing myself by saying this, but DEAR GOD I would love to get anything and I mean ANYTHING stuck in my head right about now. I was THAT freaking bored.

Wait.

Why did I turn?

I was a turn-less path to the kitchen: get to end of hallway, upstairs rinse and repeat.

Did I even pass Vexen's lab?

Awww dangit, there must've been two doors out of the closet at the opposite ends. And I didn't notice. Well, at least the water definitely evaporated **now**…

I kept on walking. If there was one thing that was mildly good about the architecture of this place, than that would be the fact that sooner or later you would come to a place from which you can get your bearings from. Even if I by some astronomical chance (not really) ended up in the attic, I would still know where to go better than I do now. Something made a crunchy noise under my foot.

First of all: EW.

Second of all, why was there sand or dirt or whatever in the middle of the hallway? I looked up. There was dirt and broken pieces of cement on the floor for no reason. Worse than that, it was all covered in thick spider webs.

Yuck.

Oooh! Shiny!

Something glistened on one of the largest dirt gatherings, and I went over to it. It was a silver old fashioned bracelet that Jenny wore from time to time. But like everything else, it was both covered in dust and spider silk. I looked further down the hallway. The web got thicker, so thick that it reminded me of the fake web people hang on their bushes as décor for Halloween. I spotted yet another object that also did not belong in this part of the castle. It was Luyi's jacket.

_Keeeeeeeeee__**eeeeeeuu**__uuuuuuuuuuuuuun shooooooooooooooo__**oow**__w_

I sprinted forward into the darkness. Why? I dunno. I just did. I thought it resounded from behind me. I swear.

The lamps in the ceiling were broken and glowed with a dim yellow light as opposed to the bright white light like the rest of the castle. The spider webs now hung from the ceiling down, blocking my path giving the feeling of an old abandoned sewer. It smelled like one too now and I soon began stepping into puddles of…well..._something._

_Sssssssssssssssss__**ssshhhhhhuu**__uuuurrrrrrrrrrroooooooo_

The noise was getting louder, and it suddenly struck me that the noise was not that of plumbing.

_Chick __**Chick Chick **_

Suddenly, the lights ahead abruptly ended, and I was left standing in what looked like a widening in the hallway, illuminated only by the dim light from behind.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEENNYYY!!!! LUUUUUUUUUUYIIIII!! Sheesh, where the HECK are you GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS???!?!" Like any smart person does when faced with a creepy situation, I began talking, loudly to myself as well as calling out my friend's any _genius_ person would have realized, the whatever thing that was making those horrible noises, would have heard me too. And of course it did.

Something shuffled further down the hallway and slow measured tapping began to draw nearer. It made a sneezing noise and all of the pressure off my head lifted.

"Dear GOD you guys, what kind of prank was that? Who's you think would _bother_ coming this far down into this part of the castle. Sheeesh!" I walked forward, ready to mock hit whoever came from the darkness.

Except no one came forward.

The two jars slipped from my hands and crashed to the floor in a mess of chunky red and smashes glass.

Before me was the front half of a gigantic spider.

Shit.

I screamed like I haven't screamed since I was five.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHHA! Two years of no updates, and I leave you with a boring chapter and a cliff hanger! HA! HAPPY NEW YEAR! One resolution down, only a few hundred left to go! :D

I own nothing that is already Copyrighted.


End file.
